


The Criminal's Heart

by CurlyPanda24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Criminal Derek Hale, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally hurt Stiles, Hurt Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyPanda24/pseuds/CurlyPanda24
Summary: Stiles had always been a shy Omega, avoiding Alphas and relationships like the plague. Well, until one day when a dark haired stranger walked into his work place...





	1. Prologue: Thunder Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello. So I know this is short, but it's just the Prologue, and I swear the chapters will be longer. I'll do my best to make them long.  
> I don't really know yet where this is going, but let's go :)  
> This is not my first fanfiction, far from it, but this is the first I'm posting, so I'm really nervous right now ^^.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters.  
> English is not my first language, I know there will be mistakes, I hope they won't disturb you too much and I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and have a nice day ^^

The rain was falling on the old windows of the house hidden in the woods, which had been abandoned several years ago. From time to time a lightning was crossing the dark sky, illuminating this gloomy night.  
Inside the house and in the middle of the common room was a little table, surrounded by three chairs which were actually occupied by men. And while three were around the table, a fourth was standing near them, his hand resting on a gun, ready to shoot.

At one side of the table were two dark haired men, the oldest was playing with a knife while the younger was reading papers, a heavy silence reigned in the room. And in front of them, at the other side of the table, was a man with gray hair and dull blue eyes, sitting in silence, anxious and scared.  
An hour earlier this seller of illegal weapons had been standing in his barber shop, ready to close and go home, when suddenly two armed men had entered and took him in a black SUV, had put a bag on his head and drove him here, in the middle of Beacon Hills' preserve.

The dark haired man with blue eyes seemed to be having fun, his gaze never leaving the older man in front of them, rotating the knife with his right hand. Finally the second one sighed before putting down the papers, looking annoyed. He put his elbows on the table and held his head with his hands. Without looking at his partner, he spoke in a neutral tone.

“Peter, why don't you explain to Mister Drew why we're here tonight?”

Said Peter stopped playing with the knife, a predatory smile spreading on his features, showing deadly pointed fangs.

“Well, let's start by the beginning. My dear nephew here sent someone at your shop, to gather the money you owe us, for the time we helped you with the cops. And I've been very surprised to hear that you refused and chased him out of your shop with a gun.”

Thunder crossed the sky, illuminating the room which was actually only lighted by a dim little lamp and the occasional lightnings. Antoine Drew shuddered, now experiencing first hand the Hales' sense of drama.  
After a little break, Peter spoke up again.

“And afterward you sent some of your friends to shoot us. Too bad you won't be able to see their funerals.”

The old man paled. Straightening, Peter observed him, starting to play again with his knife, before talking to his nephew. “Tell me Derek, what are we going to do of this man?”

Derek smiled a little bit, eyes flashing red, making the old man shudder once more in fear. “I don't know Peter, you're the boss, it's your decision to take.”

Turning his gaze towards his now frowning nephew, Peter watched him a bit before smiling again, turning the handle of his knife towards the ceiling. He then talked to the fourth person, a blonde haired man with blue eyes who was standing behind them.

“Isaac, take my knife and take Mister as far away as you can, before leaving him there.”

All of them knew exactly what it meant. The next day the police of Beacon Hills was going to find the corpse of a barber abandoned at the side of a road.

Isaac walked forward, ready to take the knife when the old man started to beg. Derek rolled his eyes while Peter stopped Isaac and stood up, letting his knife drag on the table's dark wood. The only warning they received was his eyes turning a deep blood red before the old Antoine Drew fell at his feet, throat cut out, blood spilling on the floor, forming a pool, and Peter's claws covered in it.  
Impassive, Peter turned to Derek and Isaac, his nephew still sitting, looking unfazed, and the blonde haired watching in shock, his mouth slightly parted.

Peter chuckled. “Go find Boyd and get rid of him. Burn him a bit. And tell Erica to clean this.”

Isaac immediately left to obey, not wanting to angry his boss any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello. So as the Prologue was very short I decided to update the first chapter today.  
> Also thank you so much for your kudos and comments, I really appreciate it ^^
> 
> And to Kelmeckis, I totally understand what you meant and I'm sorry for the format too compact of my writting, so I put some space in it, to make it less difficult to read.
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell me if something, anything, is bothering you and I'll make sure to change it.
> 
> So this is the first chapter, I still don't own Teen Wold or its characters.
> 
> Enjoy, and have a nice day ^^

Chapter 1: Mister Leather Jacket

 

“Stiles, go to the counter there's a client!”

Sighing, the young Omega got out of the bicycle aisle and towards the reception, obeying at his not at all discrete employer, Bobby Finstock. He sighed once more when he saw the canoe aisle, already overwrought by his day and a little sad to don't see his friend Samantha who was usually working there.  
Sam was a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes that he knew since middle school. She had been his first and only girlfriend and they had remained friends even after they broke up. And today she wasn't there because her grand-father, Antoine Drew, had been found dead, beaten, burnt and murdered on a road, in the middle of the preserve. According to the reports he had 'legally' read from his dad's office, his car was still in front of his barber shop, said shop still opened, and the video surveillance showed a black SUV. His father had no lead.  
Honestly he didn't know anything about those killers, but he kept telling himself that if he ever met them, he would make them pay for attacking his friend's family. Even if he was just a human Omega, frail and with no chance of survival in front of killers...

Reaching the counter he looked up to find a tall and beautiful man standing there. His hair were short and black, eyes a deep green, and he wore a leather jacket, but still Stiles saw the red band around his wrist, shyly picking out from his sleeve, indicating that he was an Alpha. He suddenly felt his wrist tickling where his own yellow band was attached.  
Stiles almost purred at the little smile the older was sending him but quickly regained composure, clearing his voice and walking to the customer, who was so tall that he could only reach his chin.

“Hello, welcome at the sports shop, how can I help you?”

He smiled more, his gaze looking up and down Stiles' body, clearly checking him out. The Omega's cheeks became a deep red, and the older took a moment to read his badge before talking.

“Well... Stiles... I'm here to buy a new motorcycle helmet.”

Stiles almost keened at his name, a strange sudden need to roll over and present his belly and throat. He shook his head, trying to calm down and repeating over and over that he was in control, not his instincts, and blaming the fact that his heat was getting nearer. It was easy to work here since all of them were Betas and some were Omegas, and since his father was also a Beta, the young man hadn't seen an Alpha since a long time so his instincts were going wild.

“Very well, do you want to see the helmets?”

He tried to sound polite and detached at the same time, but it was difficult with the Alpha's smile and his already very present blush under the piercing green eyes.  
He didn't know why, but the other one also made him feel a bit uncomfortable.  
The Alpha nodded, his smile never faltering.

“With pleasure.”

He gave the Omega another charming smile before Stiles turned around and almost ran all the way to the bike aisle, Mister leather jacket walking right behind him, making him feel even more nervous. He stopped right in front of the helmets.

“This is all the helmets we have.”

The young man almost jumped when the older spoke again, his voice sounding very close.

“What do you recommend?”

The Omega turned around to see that the older man was effectively very close to him.

“Euh... I- euh...” Stiles stuttered, his blush spreading. “Well, it's according to your- your taste.” He cleared his throat at the Alpha's deep gaze never leaving his amber eyes. “Well, I mean- what do you prefer?”

The man seemed to take a moment to think about his next sentence.

“It's not for me. I've... lost the helmet of a friend and now I have to buy him a new one.”

Stiles frowned a bit, seeing that the man had hesitated and searched a moment for the word 'lost'.

“What was the color of the last one? Or what is the color of his bike?”

This time it didn't take long for the other to answer. “His bike is black and red, and his last helmet was gray.”

Reaching for a blood red helmet, Stiles took advantage of his action to move a bit away, trying to gain back his personal space, which the Alpha seemed to remark and to don't like.

“Then I recommend you a red helmet.”

He started blushing again when the Alpha got near him again to take the helmet from his hands, Stiles ending up almost pinned against the shelves. The Omega's gaze found the man's lips before quickly moving back up to his eyes. He was embarrassed when he saw the man's knowing look, his own green eyes sliding to the Omega's plush lips before looking up again, a predatory smile on his face making the younger feel even more shy.

“It's perfect, thanks.”

They walked back to the counter, Mister leather jacket walking behind the younger and watching his body when he walked, his gaze falling several times on his round ass. Once at the counter the Alpha paid and Stiles extended his arm with the helmet in a bag and froze when instead of grabbing it the older grabbed his wrist, feeling the tender white and mole-doted skin beneath his own rough hands.

“Nice to know you Stiles. And by the way, my name's Lucas Blade.”

He winked, took the bag and left, leaving Stiles blushing, as red as a tomato, hands still raised like he was holding an invisible bag.

“Stiles, go back to work!”

ƱƱƱƱ

The sky was gray and it was raining. Stiles was holding an umbrella, sheltering Scott, Sam and himself from the rain. Everyone was wearing black clothes, and the preacher was finishing the ceremony, just before putting the coffin in the grave. It painfully reminded him of his mother's funeral.  
His best friend, the Alpha Scott McCall was standing very straight, his features turned into an unreadable expression, while Sam was holding Stiles' arm, sobbing.

Looking up, Stiles froze when he saw deep red eyes looking at them from the tree line, but it quickly disappeared and for a moment, he wondered if it was just his imagination, or if an Alpha werewolf had really been standing there. He shook his head and almost fell, Scott quickly putting a hand under his elbow to help him stay up, he was feeling dizzy and suddenly very warm.

“Are you okay?”

Scott whispered while Sam was moving forward to put a rose on the coffin. His best friend looked him from head to toe, worried, his own eyes flashing red. Stiles tried to nod and push him away, but the gesture made him fall, Scott catching him right on time and lowering him to the floor, the Omega clutching tightly his best friend's suit in his hands, suddenly sweating.  
Seeing his son, the sheriff John Stilinski ran to them along with Sam's father, both Betas looking concerned. His father crouched down in front of him, checking his head.

“It's his heat.”

Stiles tried to protest but he didn't want to move his head anymore since it made the landscape turn around him.

“No, it's- it's supposed to be at-at the end of th-the wee-weeek.” He stuttered, mind becoming fuzzier by the minute.

Alexander, Sam's father, sniffed the air before smiling reassuringly to the young man.

“It's your heat, it must be early, it's normal, it happens all the time.” He explained with what Stiles called his doctor voice.  
Scott turned to the sheriff.

“We should get him home before it's start.”

John nodded and got up while Scott put an arm under Stiles' knees, and another under his armpit, scooping the other up in a bridal style. Unbalanced, Stiles passed an arm around his best friend's neck, the other still clutching his jacket, and put his face in Scott's neck, trying to calm himself with the reassuring scent.  
They took him home, Stiles apologizing all the way for missing the end of the funeral and Scott and his father shushing him gently.

ƱƱƱƱ

The following Monday, after four days of pure torture, warmth and arousal, locked away in his bedroom by his Beta father, Stiles was back at college, sitting on a bench in front of his friend Lydia Martin.

“And he checked you out?”

Stiles nodded shyly, suddenly not hungry anymore. “I think so.”

Lydia started to laugh, tapping him on the shoulder. “And you did nothing? Seriously, a guy like that, you'll never have another chance, sweety. Maybe you'll never see him again.” She seemed outraged and exasperated. “You should flirt a bit more and blush a lot less.”

Stiles scoffed. “And since then do you know how I react to those situations?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because I know you since High School, and I already saw you being, well, courted.”

She paused, searching for a better word but found none. Being a Beta, she wasn't used to the type of relation Alphas could share with Omegas. “But I've never seen you flirt.”

Stiles shrugged. “They were dumb high schoolers who just wanted to have the chance to take the Omega's virginity and be praised about it for years. I hated them, they only thought with their dicks.”

He briefly thought about all his high school friend and what they were doing nowadays. Lydia was at the same college as Stiles in psychology, Scott was in a veterinarian college two towns away, Jackson was doing something god knows where; not like he had ever considered Whittemore a friend anyway; Danny was in technology, Allison was maybe at a military camp; he wasn't sure; and himself was in french literature with Sam. He didn't know what to do and hesitated between teacher, a translator, a writer, or stop his studies and become a police officer.  
They were all nineteen, except Allison who was twenty, and three of them were at the same college of Beacon Hills at Beacon High village, the rich part of town at the edge of the preserve, where Lydia lived while Stiles was still with his father, at Beacon Hills east.

Lydia rolled her eyes and shrugged. “But you know, I'm just saying that to help you.”

Putting his head in his arms, Stiles groaned, knowing that a new session of psychology was about to start.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

He hated working on Saturdays mornings. They weren't anyone at the shop and Finstock was always doing god knows what in the back room while he was tidying the shelves, again and again, before doing the inventory again and again. It was very boring and most of the time he just stayed at the counter while a Beta he barely knew was doing god knows what at the swimsuits, and really he didn't want to know.

He was arranging for the fourth time the money in the cash register when the bell finally announced someone coming.

“Hello, welcome to the sports shop.” He recited for what felt the millionth time in a bored tone. “How can I- help... you...”

He stuttered when he saw who was in front of him. Mister leather jacket was in front of the counter, red helmet in hand.  
He smiled with amusement at the blushing young man. “My friend said that the helmet didn't suit him, since his head is too big.”

He chuckled a bit at his own jock, but of course the Omega couldn't understand since he didn't know said friend.  
Frozen in place, Stiles looked back and forth between the older's face and the helmet, suddenly not knowing what to do. After a long minute, the man spoke up again.

“And I also came to ask you if you wanted to come with me at the city festival.”

Stiles watched, more frozen than ever before finally nodded, as upright as Scott when he was being nervous. “With pleasure.” He smiled at the memory of the Alpha telling him the exact same words a week ago.  
Lucas gave him a paper with his phone number written on it before leaving with a wink.

Stiles remarked too late that Lucas hadn't changed the helmet and had left with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet when I will put the next chapter, but it surely will be in 3 or 4 days. I'll make sure to update regularly.
> 
> Thank you for reading :-3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello. So this is the second chapter, YAY ^^
> 
> Warnings=Description of torture and torture off-screen
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters
> 
> Enjoy, and have a good day ^^

_**Chapter 2: Warnings** _

 

The next time he saw Sam she seemed very tired and angry. She was finally back in class after several weeks and kept looking behind her, like if someone was following her.

She seemed exhausted, her eyes were puffy, with dark circles underneath them, her hair were messy, blonde locks escaping her ponytail here and there. Instead of her usual dresses, she was wearing an oversized sweater and old washed out jeans, with several holes of different size everywhere. She looked like the time her boyfriend of four years had broke up with her.

Sitting just in front of her at the lunch table in front of the college, Stiles was trying to make her think about something else. But it wasn't really working for now.

“And what are you going to do this weekend?” He tried to change the subject from Edgar Alan Poe, her favorite author, to more funny stuff.

She shrugged, not really bothered. “I don't really know. I'm considering going to the city festival with Lydia. We'll see you there?”

He smiled, suddenly feeling shy and very self-conscious. “Yeah, a guy invited me.”

She seemed to suddenly forget everything, looking at him with an expression between excitement and Devil's plotting, her face lightning a little bit.

“Tell me everything. Is he handsome? Where did you met him? Did he do the first step? Oh yes I'm sure he did come to you, you're too shy to go to others.”

Throwing her an exasperated look, he told her everything from the meeting to the forgotten helmet. “Oh, this is so cute and romantic.”

He then remembered how she had broke up with him, with a huge smile and a lot of understanding. She had helped him understand that he was like Danny, not attracted by girls but by boys, and Sam had always been there for him after that. Like Scott she wasn't his best friend for nothing.

“Who knows?” She said. “With a bit of luck he will come back for his friend's helmet. I'm practically sure it's a pretext to come see you.”

She winked at him, laughing, suddenly remembering one of his friend's fall during their walk to the college, and started chatting about it.  
Stiles felt proud to have managed to get her mind off of her sad thoughts.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

When Sam had told him that Lucas was surely using his helmet's friend to see him, he wasn't expecting to see him so soon with said helmet in hand.

He was getting out of a class on Molière when he saw him in the parking lot, near a beautiful black Camaro, nonchalantly leaning against one of the doors. Stiles was approximately at ten steps from him when Lucas spotted him and walked to meet him.

Stiles smiled playfully at Lucas. “Let me guess, you realized that you had forgotten to exchange the helmet.”

He smiled too, looking quite uncomfortable, passing his hand nervously on the back of his neck. “I'm sometimes lost in the clouds.”

Stiles laughed, being himself all the time lost in the clouds, he could totally relate.

Lucas seemed to straighten, his nervousness quickly disappearing, like it had never been there to start with. His tone became more confident and a bit flirty. “So I got to the shop where I was told that you weren't there. Your boss told me that you were surely at the college, so I came here because I couldn't wait to see you.”

It was then Stiles' turn to feel nervous, like a young high schooler in front of his crush. The worst was when he saw Sam not too far away, with a big knowing smile on her face, making signs which looked like she was saying 'kiss him', 'quickly, I have to get home' and 'be sure I'll ask you the details'.

Lucas followed his gaze and saw Sam who immediately acted like nothing happened, turning slowly to Stiles' jeep.

The Omega frowned, exasperated, then looked back at Lucas and frowned when he saw him very stiff, jaw clenched and a look so serious that it appeared as scary. From where he stood, Stiles didn't know exactly what was happening, but he could see that Lucas looked kind of angry, nervous and... scared? But then he turned around, smiling playfully, his features changing so quickly that for a moment, Stiles thought he had imagined everything. “One of your friends?”

He nodded, trying to stop his sudden paranoia. “Yes a friend of college. One of my best friends actually, she's like a sister to me.”

He explained. He had always considered Sam and Scott as part of his family, even if they hated each other and were in constant war for no apparent reason.

Lucas smiled a bit, but he still looked stiff and didn't seem really happy to know that Stiles and Sam were close. There was something in his expression that made the Omega think that maybe the older knew Sam, and that, like Scott, he hated her.

Stiles tried to push it aside, remembering that even if Scott hated Sam, they were still very close and his best friends still managed to work with each other with tearing the other apart. So he smiled, changing the subject.

“Well, I'm going to take you to the shop then, to finally change this helmet.”

Lucas chuckled. “With-” But he stopped mid sentence when he turned back towards Stiles, looking stiff and nervous all over again, watching something behind the Omega. Like that he almost looked like someone researched by a group of people who wants his death. 'Or by the police...' Stiles thought, not really reassured by that.

“Sorry but I have to go.” His voice was strangely harsh, like if he was angry. “I'll see you at the festival, around two in the afternoon.”

He kissed Stiles quickly on the cheek before getting in his car and driving away. And the Omega stood still, a bit shocked and not at all understanding what just happened.

Sam joined him, looking intrigued. “He left quickly.” Stiles nodded, still watching the street where the black car had disappeared.

“He looked like he's seen a ghost, or something.” Turning around to look at what Lucas had seen, he became more confused and shocked when he saw his father, sheriff John Stilinski right where Lucas had looked.

Maybe Lucas had seen someone else. 'Or maybe he was a serial killer, escaping the police...'

“Hello Mister Stilinski” Stiles shook his head at Sam's voice, reasoning with himself that the Alpha had surely seen someone else, or remembered that he had to do something very important.

His father walked to them, looking worried and serious. “Hello Sam. Tell me, do you have an idea of where is your teacher of history?”

Sam looked at Stiles and back to the sheriff, both shrugging. “No idea. We haven't seen him since two weeks, the other teachers told us that he was absent. Is something wrong with him?”

John sighed, passing a hand through his hair, and Stiles recognized the gesture that he knew by heart. The on his father always does when he's not sure if he can share an information or not to his very curious son. “He's actually missing since two weeks.”

Sam gasped. After all this teacher was commonly known as the best teacher of the college, everyone liked him and everyone had been his student at one time. Plus his class was Stiles' favorite.

The Omega couldn't stop shaking at the idea of finding his teacher dead somewhere in the middle of the woods in this early November.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

The ride back home had been very silent. Stiles left Sam at her house before driving to his and rushing to his bedroom, immediately turning on his computer.

He logged on Facebook and typed Lucas Blake, suddenly wondering if something was wrong with the man.

His profile picture was simple, him standing up in front of his Camaro, cleaning it. And his last post said 'some cashiers can be super cute, can't wait to be at the BH city festival;)'.

He sighed, relieved before blushing, his heart racing at the comment.

He then asked him as a friend before lying down on his bed, laughing like a hysterical school girl, telling himself over and over that this weekend was going to be the best.

“Something on your mind?”

Stiles jumped and turned around, finding his father standing in his doorway, still wearing his uniform, one sleeve rolled up, his own blue band showing that he was a Beta always in sight. Well they legally had to always keep it in sight, but Stiles was tired of rolling all his sleeves up, so he just let it appear beneath it, never on display, but never hidden either.

“I made a new friend.” The Omega said, with not much details, not wanting to face the questioning that was sure to follow.

His father simply nodded, looking around the messy bedroom, frowning at the briefs forgotten on the ground.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Did you want something?”

The Sheriff seemed to be thinking for a long moment before he finally spoke again. “Yes, actually. I know you hate that, but I'll be very reassured if you came home right away after class, and if you didn't talk to strangers, even teachers.”

Stiles nearly stood up, angry. “Come on dad, this is not the eighteenth century, Omegas have rights to go outside on their own now, and without authorization.”

The Sheriff sighed. “I'm not telling you this because of your statue, but because I'm a worried father working on a case which is now concerning your school.”

John rubbed his neck, trying to find a way to persuade his son. “Well, at least tell me where you're going when you hang out with your friends, and get home before night.”

Stiles was about to protest, but looking at how tired his father was, and how little he had seen of him over the past two weeks, the young man decided to agree.

John sighed, relieved.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

“And then he told me to at least be home before night.” Stiles related his father's demand at his best friends, Sam and Scott, the Alpha Werewolf being there because he didn't have class on Wednesdays and had decided to come home this time.

Scott had become a Werewolf a very long time ago, they were at the end of their middle school, almost at finals, when Scott had got to a high schooler's party where Stiles wasn't allowed to go. Not being very popular like his friend had always been, the Omega hadn't come with him, and the Alpha had appeared the next day at the hospital.

His mother Melissa had been crying all week, yelling at her son each time she had the time to. They had open an investigation, but they never found out who it was, and Scott always shrugged when asked, telling that in the long run, he didn't mind. Afterward they had finally become accustomed to his new condition, none of them really talked about it.

Strangely enough, Sam had begun to hate Scott even more after that.

In front of them on the diner's booth, Sam scoffed, looking both affronted and kind of amused at the same time. “And you, Stiles Stilinski, is going to obey your father? And your father is giving you a night time, like if you were back to high school?”

Beside Stiles, Scott glared at her, his eyes almost flashing, but still if anyone looked closely, they could see that the contour of his irises were tinted red. “I think mister Stilinski is right. I mean, you should all be careful, whoever they are, they kidnapped one of your teachers. And you're both in his class.”

Sam was at two inches to throw her drink at his face, but with Stiles being here she didn't. At the beginning of their relationship, she wouldn't have hesitated, but after a while, Stiles being bored of them, had threatened them to stop talking to either one if they couldn't start acting like adults, and just ignore each other.  
They hadn't ignored each other, but they had stopped throwing things and insulting the other each time they crossed paths.

“And of course, mister Big Alpha knows better? His father is only telling him to do that because he's an Omega, and you're alright with it because you think the same, that he can't defend himself.”

Scott looked angrier than ever, ready to shout. “Of course not! The sheriff is only doing that because he cares for his son, and I care for him too.”

Sam chuckled. “But you do think that he can't defend himself.”

Stiles looked at Scott expectantly. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the truth or not, but knowing that his best friend thought he was too fragile to go outside when there are murderers in the town kind of hurts. Even if the Omega had to admit that it was true... But, Stiles highly doubted that anyone would go after him, he wasn't involved in anything, and had never been. Always staying out of trouble... well, more like, always staying out of strange clubs and gangs.

“Well, I think that, as the Sheriff's son, he could be a target. And yes, he doesn't know how to fight, yet.”

Scott said, awkwardly, ready to be yelled at. But Stiles nodded. “He's right, I don't know how to fight.”

Sam looked like she wanted to protest, but decided to change the subject instead, seeing that Stiles had already made his mind. “Well then, will you still come to the festival?”

Stiles almost spat out his mouthful of smoothie onto Sam's neat flowery dress. But he managed to keep it down, still swallowing with difficulty.

“I, kind of forgot.” He said, looking sheepishly between the two of them. Scott chuckled while Sam literally face-palmed.

“Well, you need to ask your father quickly, or report your date, because it's on Saturday.”

And for once in their entire life, Scott and Sam laughed together, like good friends, when Stiles started to blush and tried to explain that it wasn't really a date. Even if deep down he knew it was.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Derek was sitting in front of his computer, accepting Stiles as a friend of 'Lucas Blake', another of his pseudonyms. The Facebook of the younger was normal, filled with pictures of him and some friends, of his father too, and with his favorites movies and books.

Isaac had made really quick work to set up a Facebook account which looked like it had been created several years ago, with some pictures of Derek and several goons they had picked up to play pretend as his friends.

Peter walked in, playing with a bloody knife, surely coming from the basement from where Derek had heard screaming during two hours.

“So, how's it going?”

Derek sighed and turned around to look at his uncle, despising every inch of his psychopathic smile. “Pretty easy. I already have a date, and we're friends on Facebook.”

Peter snorted at the mention, Derek remembered having explained to his uncle what Facebook was, and ever since his uncle had never missed an opportunity to express how much he found it stupid and useless. “Great, keep going.”

Derek shut down his computer before getting up to the bar, serving himself a glass of whiskey. “And how's it going with your teacher?”

His uncle joined him, choosing another bottle, his favorite whiskey. “He'll talk, trust me.”

The he smiled brightly when they heard a scream coming from the old and gloomy basement. “What do you have so far?”

Peter shrugged, clearly amused. “Well, two fingers in less, all of his nails taken off, an ear taken off too.”

He chuckled darkly, and Derek shuddered at that. His uncle had always been a dark and very special person, and he would always remember how his mother told him to stay far away from Peter and his business. But after her death, Derek had taken the same path.

“I can help a little if you want.”

Peter nodded, knowing perfectly well how good his nephew was at torture. “No, keep concentrated on your little Omega, I'll do the rest.”

Derek stood up when Peter seemed to be ready to go. “Wait, I was wondering...” He tried to search his words, not wanting to anger his uncle.

“Why do I told you to become close to the little Omega?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, and what do you want with this teacher? I mean, he's just a teacher.”

Peter walked closer, and for a terrifying moment, Derek felt as if he was the prey. The young Alpha was muscled, brave and feared none, except his uncle who was older, more experienced. Who knew how to fight, always beating his nephew in no time during trainings. And, well the guy was a psychopath, he already had killed someone from his family, and even if all Derek wanted was revenge, he still wasn't stupid enough to attack. Not now.

“This teacher has some information that I really need about an old gang who's rising up again. I'll tell you about this when I'm sure.”

He walked away, stopped at the door, and looked at Derek over his shoulder. “And for the Omega, well, you'll see.” Then he left his very confused nephew alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha New questions asked, one answered ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I still don't know yet when I'll post the next, but again it will surely be under four days ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'm a bit late on the fanfiction (I prefer to have at least two more chapters already written and ready when I publish one, and right now I only did the 4th), but don't worry, I'll make sure to write it.
> 
> I'm also trying to make longer chapters so you can have more things to happen into each chapters.
> 
> WARNINGS: again torture off-screen (for now) but it's still a bit described. Also blood and kind of character death at the beginning (don't worry no one really dies)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice day ^^

**_ Chapter 3: City Festival _ **

 

Everything seemed surreal, like it was some sort of a joke or a dream. Well, more like a nightmare.

He was there, gun in hand, face splashed by blood and his arms shacking, standing upon his father's corpse. He had shot his own father... He was panting and he felt too warm in this sort of warehouse. Seriously it couldn't be more cliché.

He stepped back, scared by the sight of his father dead on the floor, eyes opened but unseeing, mouth stuck on a now silent scream, face also stuck in an expression of shock and terror.

Then there was someone behind him, hos torso against the Omega's back, an arm sliding around his waist and the other put on his trembling hands, slowly lowering the gun which fell on the floor, its sound reverberating around them.  
He felt the man's warm breath against his neck while he was suffocating in his arms, trying to escape this nightmare.

“Well done, love.” Stiles jumped at the voice, he tried to picture it but couldn't think about anyone the could could belong to. The man was standing behind him and he could feel a smile against his neck, the taller one crouching down a bit to kiss his throat.

Stiles heard himself moaning at the sensation, warm lips touching his sweaty skin, parting to let pass his tongue which liked at his skin, like if he was eating ice cream, tasting him. And Stiles loved it. His father was dead at their feet and he loved it.

But suddenly there were fangs, piercing his skin where neck met shoulders, making him cry out in pain, the warmth of his own blood sliding down his neck and then his shirt, adding to this terrible feeling of hotness that he usually had when he was in heat.

He woke up with a start, sweating, papers of literature stuck against his cheek and half lying on his bed, half on his floor.

He sat up, passing trembling hands in his wet hair before looking at his alarm clock. It was eleven in the morning, and Lydia and Sam would be there in approximately an hour and half.

Gathering his papers and putting them in a neat pile on his desk, he got to his bathroom, stripped down and got under the warm water, washing away this night's nightmare and horrible sweat, a strange feeling at his neck, never quite leaving.

He took several minutes to think and calm down. It had been a nightmare, nothing else, he needed to calm, it was nothing, his father was fine. He kept repeating that to himself, not quite understanding if he was trying to reassure or convince himself.

Still, just after his shower, he called his dad. “Hi, dad, it was just to- to- see if you needed something, like lunch or else.”

At the other end, he could hear shuffling and papers being turned. “Well, hello to you too. What's wrong?”

Stiles frowned, looking around. “Are you in the house or something?”

The sheriff almost groaned. “No I'm not. But I know you enough to know when you have a problem. So what is it?”

“Nothing, just a terrible nightmare. I wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

They talked a long time, Stiles having to explain what he had dream of to his father, and John reassuring his son and even proposing to come home right now. But his son declined, it had taken him too much persuasion to make his father let him out to the festival with a guy he didn't know about, so he wasn't going to let him get home and make him stay too.

So they talked until Stiles had to hang up because the girls where at the front door.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Bored, Stiles looked back and forth between the girls and his phone, chatting with Scott and half listening to the girls who were planning his outfits for the day.

He was still tired, very shaken by his dream.

The worse was that Lydia had bought new clothes for him without asking his opinion before hand. He felt bad that she had payed for his clothes, and also angry that she had chosen without him. But he had been greatly relieved to find a flannel because 'Stiles without flannel is not Stiles'. So the Omega had thanked Sam for an hour, under Lydia's annoyed looks.

They finally turned to him, devil smiles on their faces. He gulped, not liking it in the slightness, and not at all reassured.

The first outfit was... well it was hideous. The pants were too tight, the shirt made him look like a sexually needy boy, and the flannel was too long. So Lydia told him that she would take it back to the shop, and threw them away on his bed.

The second outfit was way worse. Leather pants with a shirt on which was written 'Bad Boy' in large red letters, and a too tight jacket. The girls laughed ten minutes at least while Stiles looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. They told him that he just needed a mustache to have the style of a strange old biker.

After four other outfits; each uglier than the other; they finally found the right one. The jean was dark blue, not too tight, the shirt was cream colored, with 'Love Life' written in blue and some floral patterns here and there, the flannel was sky blue and white, Lydia had turned the sleeves up to his elbows, and he put on his white baskets.

Sam took a selfie and they left in a hurry, because with all those try outs, they were incredibly late.

They gathered in his Jeep and drove to the festival, Stiles at the wheel, Lydia beside him and Sam in the backseat. And of course they kept telling him advices for a 'perfect date', along with strange facts they found on internet.

Stiles was incredibly relieved when they arrived to the main square of Beacon Hills village. The place generally served as a Christmas market every year, so it was already decorated with the usual light tinsel, the tree was there too, but not decorated yet, and all around there were merchants, games, stuffed animals and food.

They got out of the car, Stiles having to literally push the girls away before walking around, searching for Derek. He found him five minutes later and looked at his watch before going to him, seeing that he was half an hour late.

“Damn girls.” He murmured, before rushing to the Alpha who was turned the other way, eyes scanning the crowd, looking for him.

He approached discretely, wanting to surprise the other and make him jump. When he put his hand on his shoulder, Stiles quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the man's fist. When Derek saw who it was, he immediately started apologizing.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you.”

Stiles huffed a little laugh, heart beating wildly in his chest. “Wow, do you do martial arts, or something?”

Derek shrugged, still looking apologetic. “No, I just have strange reflexes.”

The smaller smiled. “Well then, remind me to never surprise you again.”

They both laughed, Derek looking relieved and finally at ease. Stiles blushed a bit, seeing Derek's eyes drifting down to his lips and back up again. “Okay, let's have fun then.”

He extended his arm that Stiles took, blushing even more, but relieved since it was becoming colder each day and that Derek's body was very warm against his. Lydia and Sam had chosen a perfect outfit, really, but it wasn't the warmest.

They walked to a little stand and Derek bought them toffee apples while Stiles was looking at the stuffed animals. The old lady who was taking care of the stand smiled softly at him while he was eying a cute and black plush wolf with two little blue eyes. So when Derek came back with the apples and saw at what Stiles had been looking at, he decided to play the game and win the plush.

'I need to get close to him', Derek thought, still thinking about his conversation with his uncle the previous day. He still had goosebumps at the memory of his uncle's mischievous smile when he talked about Stiles. And he really didn't like to hear him always refer of the human as 'Omega', like if he was a thing and not a person.

It made his blood boil in anger. Yes, he wasn't a good Samaritan, but his mother and his father raised him well, and treating Omegas like that had always been very bad for him.

He remembered his father and mother talking to the three of them about how much Omegas were important, just as much as Betas and Alphas, and so had to be treated well.

Hell, for a long time, Omegas were treated as slaves. Owned by an Alpha or a Beta, not able to go outside on their own without their 'owners' by their sides. People could insult them, even beat them, as long as their 'owners' didn't say anything against it.

The Alpha could only shudder at the thought of being treated that way.

“No, it's okay, you don't have to.”

He came back from his train of thoughts at the feeling of Stiles' hand on his arm. The Omega's touch made him feel calmer each time and he really appreciated that. Because for a little time, he could let go of his stress, fears and stiffness.

Derek smiled at him, which felt wrong to him, fake, since he wasn't accustomed to smiling so much, but he had to fool the Omega. Right...?

“Exactly, I don't have to, I want to.”

The game was the habitual one, make the cans fall by throwing balls on them. He had four tries for a little pile of cans and made sure to miss one, to avoid showing how good he was at throwing things. Likes knives...

The old lady cheered when he won and Derek immediately chose the wolf that he gave to the younger.

Cheeks red, Stiles got on his toes and kissed Derek's cheek before going to another stand, blushing brightly.

The Alpha stayed put, a bit surprised by the gesture, and it took him several minutes, leaving Stiles alone at the other stand, to repeat to himself that if he was blushing, it was only an act to fool Stiles, nothing else.

After the toffee apples were eaten and thrown away, Derek proposed to sit down and drink something at a little stand surrounded by table, which sold coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and a lot of cakes. He told Stiles to sit down and got in line to command his coffee and Stiles' hot chocolate.

Stiles sighed happily when the Alpha got away, a smile slowly growing brighter by the second.

Behind him, someone cleared his throat and when he turned around, he found his best friend Scott standing there, in a short sleeved shirt which made Stiles shiver.

Scott sat down for a bit, frowning deeply. “It's him, Lucas?”

Stiles nodded eagerly, looking at the Alpha still standing in line and checking his phone.

“I'm sure I've already met him somewhere...”

Stiles frowned too, looking back at his best friend who seemed deeply in thought and also perturbed. Then his eyes widened.

“Oh no. God, no.”

He stood up quickly and Stiles had to catch his wrist to hold him back from almost running away.

“Dude, what's wrong with you? Do you know him?”

Scott looked down, paler than usual, but still he tried to offer a reassuring smile.

“I-I'm not sure.”

After all, he couldn't say anything to Stiles right now if he wanted to keep his own little secrets hidden for ever.

“I need to go check something, just to be sure.”

The human looked perplexed. “From where do you know him?”

“I'm not sure, and I don't want to say something stupid if I'm not right. Just” He seemed to hesitate before crouching down to his best friend's eye level. “Just stay safe, okay? Don't run head first into another relationship without thinking first.”

He looked so serious that Stiles could only nod, and then Scott left.

Stiles had always pushed away any Alphas, and any dick-head from high school, only looking to take his virginity, like it was some sort of a game. But there had been a Beta during the summer between their first and second year. He had only been sixteen at the time, and he had thought that as long as it wasn't an Alpha, then it was serious. And he had fallen, hard, for the little bastard named James.

The Beta had been very sweet towards him, and always acted like a real gentleman, so much that even his dad had liked the teen.

Stiles had been about to loose his virginity when he had found James' phone on the floor, unlocked, with thousands of messages and photos about him to his friends. Always telling them about how he was going to win the 'Omega's ass' before one of those stupid Alphas and prove to them that he was better. Even telling to his real girlfriend how as soon as the act would be done, he would dump the Omega to get back to her and their relationship.

It had been a game and more than half of the class had known. The Sheriff had been so furious about it that he wanted him fired of the school, but as 'nothing had really happened'- as the principal had said- they couldn't do anything. So his father made sure to keep a very close eye on the teen, always ready to give him contraventions each time he put one foot out of the line. And after a year James had changed school and started in another three towns away because of it.

His father had even made sure that they would never be in the same class again.

And after that, Stiles' trust issues had increased. Which made him understand Scott's point of view. He barely knew Derek, he was an Alpha, he was older and it was strange of the Omega to trust someone so easily.

He promised himself to be more careful and to wait at least two months before truly trusting him.

But it was also hard to don't trust him. The older was more mature than any Alphas he had ever met and something in him, and in his scent made him feel in security and at ease.

Derek came back with their order, smiling a bit.

“You know you don't have to force yourself.”

The Alpha looked up from his coffee, confused. “Force myself to do what?”

Stiles traced his own smile with the tip of his finger. “To smile. Sometimes you look like you're forcing yourself. But, you know, it's okay to don't smile all the time, you don't have to force it.”

This time the older smiled brightly. “What if I want to smile for you?”

Stiles blushed. “Well, smile only when you want to, not just because you think you have to.”

Derek nodded, his mind wandering again to his uncle and this 'job', but he found it really hard to convince himself that he had smiled only to fool the younger.

Sometimes he didn't really know if he was trying to fool the Omega to trust him, or if he was trying to fool himself when he repeated over and over again that it was just acting.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

The sun was setting, coloring the sky in a warm orange and pink light, but down on earth, Stiles was shivering from the cold, his arms circling himself, rubbing at them to try to warm up.

Beside him Derek didn't looked bothered and kept licking at his ice cream while Stiles had chosen a warm muffin. He looked at the Alpha, trying to understand how anyone could be able to eat an ice cream while it was cold and not feel bothered by it.

Feeling the younger's eyes on him, Derek turned to look at him from his place on the bench, seeing that Stiles' cheeks and nose were red, and that he was now rubbing his hands together to try to warm up.

“Here, put that on.” He said while taking his leather jacket off, putting it on Stiles' shoulders.

“No, it's okay.”

“No it's not. You look like a Popsicle, come on.”

Stiles huffed a little laughed and finally accepted, putting his arms in the sleeves and almost purring at the sudden warmth. 'Is he a furnace?' And he discretely sniffed Derek's scent slowly getting on his own clothes, the smell of it making him feel better and at ease.

The older tried not to think too much about how he heard Stiles sniff his scent, and the little purr that he resealed, surely thinking that the Alpha hadn't heard it. He also wanted to remember himself that it was just a job, but after having heard the content purr and seen Stiles visibly warm up, he felt great, knowing that he had taken good care of the Omega and had provided what he needed.

His own wolf purred in satisfaction.

Looking up at the sky that was getting darker by the minute, Stiles stood up and threw the dishes away.

“Well, it's getting dark, I have to get home before my dad remarks that I'm late.”

Derek almost chuckled. “You still have a curfew?” He asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Stiles looked uneasy, shifting from one foot to the other. “Well, with the recent murder and one of my teacher missing, he's not very reassured when I'm not home before night.”

Derek's eyes widened, he felt like a punch had been given to his guts. He had felt great all day, losing himself in fun and food, walking happily beside Stiles and his plush wolf, suddenly feeling like he wasn't a criminal flirting with a Sheriff's son. With his Job.

So remembering what he had done, how many people he had tortured and how he was fooling the younger into trusting him.

Coming back to reality felt harsh, so he tried to borrow it away for a bit longer and decided to walk Stiles to his car, only nodding in understanding at the Omega's last sentence.

Around them the stands were emptying and some were putting their stuff in trucks and cars which were now surrounding the square.

Slowly Derek took Stiles' hand in his, feeling the cold skin beneath his fingers, before taking it in both of his hands to his mouth, blowing his warm breath on it.

They arrived at Derek's car, parked next to his Jeep, stopping in front of the beautiful Camaro. The Alpha let go of his hand and faced him, the Omega fidgeting a bit.

“Thanks a lot for this afternoon, it was awesome.”

Derek smiled at him, he wanted to tell the younger how much he had made him feel good today, how he had made him forget about his terrible crimes for some time. But he couldn't.

So the Alpha came closer, put his arms around Stiles' waist, their torsos colliding, the taller man looking down at the beautiful doe eyes which were looking back at him, the Omega's cheeks and nose a deep red because of the chill of the night, and a new blush. Stiles was stuck between his warm body and his car, his temperature suddenly getting higher. Then the older bent down and captured his lips in a tender little kiss at first, which became more languorous, his lips parting to nudge at Stiles' lips, the Omega letting them fall open, welcoming the warm tongue greedily.

It was Stiles' first real kiss with a man and it felt like heaven.

Eventually they parted, both panting with flushed faces and Derek let go of him, putting a little bit more space between them. “I hope I'll see you soon. See you.”

Stiles grabbed his wrist. “Your jacket.”

But before he could take it down and back to Derek, the older stopped him, before kissing him once more, this time briefly, their lips barely touching, forehead against forehead.

“Keep it, you'll give it back next time.”

He winked with a big smile, got in his car and left while Stiles was walking to his Jeep.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation when he saw that Lydia and Sam were already standing there, waving at him excitedly.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Back at home, Stiles put the leather jacket correctly against his desk chair and flopped down on his bed, laying there with a huge goofy smile in place.

But after a moment, he frowned, thinking about his relationship with the older. About how quick it was. How Scott had warned him earlier.  
He barely knew him, and there he was, having kissed him in the dark, only illuminated by street lamps. It strangely wasn't at all Stiles' usual behavior, and it kind of scared him right now, when he truly thought about it. To see how much he had let his instincts going wild, how much he liked this Alpha that he had met not even a month ago.

It could be dangerous, and suddenly all of his father's talks and warnings about Alphas came back to his mind, along with the memory of bad Alphas who only wanted him for sex.

But here he laid, still blushing, his fingertips slowly brushing his lips like if Derek's kiss had changed them somehow. The Alpha's scent lingering on his clothes and slowly filling up his bedroom.

He felt safe and protected. But he couldn't stop thinking about Scott's warning and decided to really give himself and Derek two months before he could really trust him. So he decided to start getting to know the other more.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Derek took a moment to breath in, then out several times, before getting hold of the knob and pulling the door open. The sight that greeted him almost made him want to throw up.

The teacher- he thought his name was Strauss, but he wasn't sure- was in a very bad shape. He was covered in blood from head to toe, his shirt ripped open, revealing marks of burns on his skin, some the shape of electroshock, others very small and round. Half of his face had been so beaten that it was swollen, and he surely couldn't open his eye. There was a sort of bandage around his head and on his ear, still bleeding, while his hands weren't patched up, now three of his fingers missing, and the rest of them a bloody mess. He was sure that one or two were broken.

Derek almost punched his uncle when he sneaked up behind him and through the door, too. He looked proud of himself.

Even if Derek was accustomed to torture, being the best one in this pack, he still wasn't habituated to the sight of it, and his uncle always being too cheerful about it made his blood turn cold.

“He's not very cooperative, which is why I'll need your help.” Derek did his best to hide his shudder, but he was pretty sure that his uncle had seen it anyway. “But first, how was your date?”

“I still don't understand what you could possibly want with this Omega.” He said, staying as evasive as he could.

“You'll see later, but he's the most important part of my plan.”

“And the teacher?” Derek asked for what felt like the hundredth time since they had kidnapped him.

“I need your help for this one.”

Peter walked until he was behind the man who shuddered and try to get away in vain. The motion made his sleeves rise and Derek stared in shock at the yellow band around his wrist. He was used to torturing Alphas and Betas, but not Omegas. Peter was maybe heartless, but a crying Omega always made Derek's Alpha growl, his instincts telling him to take the fragile being far away and protect him. Yes it was stupid to still treat Omegas as fragile persons, but it wasn't like Derek could stop his instincts that easily.

He wanted to shout at his uncle, or even to just state that this teacher was an Omega, but it was useless, Peter didn't care about genders and statues. And it wasn't like his uncle wasn't still considering Omegas as some sort of objects. He had been raised in an old fashion way and stayed put while Talia had moved on, and had did her best to protect every Omega she ever met.

“You see, I know that Mister Strauss here have very important information about an old gang. We had beat them when we arrived here and set up our gang in the town, but I heard that they were back.”

Derek looked doubtfully at his uncle. “You've heard?”

Peter almost looked annoyed, but he still kept his smile in place. “Well, more like some of our employees had found other of our employees dead, with this gang's name craved in their skin.”

His nephew nodded. “And you know that he has information, because...?”

“Because this gang has been stealing money and important packages from us. I've put someone on it and he found out that Mister Strauss has stolen one of this packages before killing our employee.”

Derek tried to think about what those important things could be, since his uncle wasn't telling him everything after his nephew had stopped an important deal in the past, he didn't know what exactly he was talking about.

“What sort of packages?”

“Well, if I told you, where would be the fun?” He picked something up from a table which looked like the little tables the dentists used to put their instruments, before pointing it at Derek. “I need you to concentrate on the Omega, and to take off his teeth.”

The Omega's screams would haunt his mind for the rest of his life, like the others already did, Derek was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to raise more questions HAHAHAHA
> 
> Also as now you know that Derek is Lucas, I decided to still call him 'Lucas' when he's with Stiles, to remind that Stiles still thinks his name is Lucas, but sometimes when I describe Derek's thoughts or feelings, I put his real name in parenthesis.
> 
> I'd really like to know if it's bothering you, if you prefer I refer to him as Derek all the time or if you don't mind it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :-3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello.
> 
> I just remarked that I totally forgot to say that I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters in the last chapter, and unfortunately I still don't ^^
> 
> Warnings: mentions of torture, original character death in this chapter
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice day ^^

_**Chapter 4: Terrible News** _

 

At Chester, two towns away from Beacon Hills, Scott was eating his lunch alone, installed at a little table outside of a dinner, enjoying the sun of this late November and reading a book about dog's anatomy, sipping his coffee and eating a sandwich.

There wasn't a lot of clients today, a few were inside and he was the only one outside. The evening air was cool and he sat there, only wearing a short sleeved shirt. This side effect of being a werewolf was very pleasant since he never felt cold anymore, but the summer warmth was sometimes hard to support.

After everything that had happened to him lately, and everything he didn't dare say to anyone, not even his best friend, his school work had become a good way to take his mind off of his problems.

He was lost in his thoughts when someone sat in front of him. It took him some minutes to finally remember that he was alone and a lot of tables were unoccupied.

Looking up he half expected to see his friend Cole, or more like his colleague, sitting in front of him. He almost spat out his sip of hot coffee when he saw who was facing him.

She hadn't changed a lot, her hair were shorter but still curled a little in a beautiful way, her brown eyes were still glinted with a bit of mischief- not as much as Stiles' though-, and her smile was still as bright as he remembered her. Here stood his ex girlfriend, Allison Argent. His ex girlfriend who had left him without any explanations of why and who had set off, saying that she was considering a military school or camp.

“Hello there, long time no see.”

She kept smiling, as though she hadn't disappeared and never answered his texts after having said that they would keep in touch. The beautiful Beta that he remembered very well and thought about most of his time was sitting in front of him after almost a year away and he truly didn't know what to say.

She moved a bit, sitting in a more relaxed position. “Well this is nice to see you too, how are you?”

He stared at her, a new sort of anger boiling within him. “'Nice to see you'? 'Long time no see'? I tried to call you at least a thousand times, and you come back here, without any warning before hand, without even telling me that you'll stop here. And this is how you greet me?”

She huffed, clearly annoyed, which didn't help calm Scott's anger. “I had my reasons, and I'm not going to apologize for them, so let's move on. I need you to tell me what's been going on in Beacon Hills lately, I need to catch up a bit.”

Scott clenched his fists and had to take several deep breaths to calm down, reminding himself over and over that he had been over her, and that she meant nothing to him, not anymore.

“Not a lot. Lydia is an independent single woman since Jackson left, too.” He kept glaring at her. “Stiles finally found a boyfriend. Or maybe not, he's not sure yet. Euh, Sam's grandfather has been murdered.”

He truly hated Sam, but he knew that Allison and her had been very close when they have met in high school, not as close as Allison and Lydia but almost. And Scott couldn't wait to grab his phone and call Lydia, knowing that she had been very upset at Allison for ignoring her too.

“No, I don't want to know about that, I want to know about the town's news. Sam's grandfather has been murdered? By who? Who's the suspect, tell me more about it.”

Scott had to take another pause, his claws dangerously digging into his palms that he hid beneath the tablecloth. She didn't care about any of them, she had abandoned them and it made him furious.

“They found him dead in the preserve, no leads.”

Allison frowned, took her bag and stood up. Scott stood up too and she froze a bit at the sight of blood on his hands before regaining her cold composure.

“You're already going? Leaving again, aren't you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Listen, we had a great time, and I'll never forget any of you, but I've decided that after high school I would move far away and make myself a new life, with my dad. I needed to abandon everything and refocus on myself after my mother's death.”

Scott grimaced at the memory. She had been found in her living room after having slit her wrists open, and the police had concluded to suicide- it was obvious- but Allison and her father had kept going to the police, saying that it wasn't. No one had believed them, Scott had tried to talk about it with her, thinking that she was just not accepting it.  
It was after that conversation that she had broke up, furious.

“I need to go to Beacon Hills, to give my condolences to Sam, bye.”

And then she left. He sat back down and closed his book so firmly that he heard the table cracking beneath it.

He wanted to catch her and to yell at her. And the fact that she didn't care about any of them beside Samantha made him angrier. So he took his phone and called Lydia.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles was lying on top of Derek, half watching the Avengers, half enjoying the man's warm hands running up and down his back at a snail's pace.

They had put up another meeting while Stiles' dad was at work, and Derek had first groaned when he had learned that in order to see him the younger was missing classes, but right now he didn't mind. Well technically he had at first refused, but then his uncle had glared at him, effectively changing his mind.

He absentmindedly started drawing circles onto the younger's shirt, lost in thoughts and completely ignoring the stupid movie Stiles had picked up. How could he enjoy this?

Sensing the other's lack of attention, Stiles looked up to Derek, only to find that the other hadn't remarked that he was being watched. A sly grin spread across his face before he attacked, fingers roaming Derek's body, his hips, sides and neck, trying to find his weak point.

Derek looked up, surprised at first, only to find the younger trying to- well, trying to do something to his body.

“What are you doing?”

Stiles looked up, a pout in place, to see the Alpha watching him with a puzzled expression.

“I was trying to tickle you. 'Trying' being the key word.”

A sort of predatory smile stretched the other's features, making Stiles gulp loudly. He tried to get away and run, but the older was faster, and in no time he was on his back, laughing, squirming, trying to make his way out and protect his sides at the same time.

“Lu-Lucas, s-s-top, ah, ple-ease.”

Derek almost went still at the name, but decided to brush it, he had to get used to it anyhow.

Not taking pity on the other one, he kept going, easily blocking one of Stiles' arms by his wrist, and attacking his sides with one hand. The younger was laughing so much that he had tears at the corner of his eyes, and his breath was becoming more and more shallow by the minute.

After several other long minutes, Stiles couldn't even laugh anymore and laid there, panting harshly and trying to regain his breath back. His breathing making Derek stop, suddenly fearing that it had been to much, but after some time of helping the younger regain his breathing, Stiles held a thumb-up.

“Okay, -okay.” His breath wasn't totally back, and he felt like he had run a marathon. “You win- oh- almighty Alpha. I surrender.”

Derek grinned in Victory, feigning the proud, bowing to an invisible public. He stopped, turning back to the human, and ended up face to face with the younger who surged forward, kissing him.

It wasn't a deep, sensual kiss, it was more like a desperate, unpracticed one, with Stiles still panting slightly. So Derek put his hands on Stiles' cheeks and slowly drew them apart, his heart beating with joy and excitement.

He almost drew away, ashamed and scared.

“I won.” Stiles ushered with a small smile, not sure if he had done the right thing since Derek kept staring at him, mouth half-open, slightly frowning. But then the older nodded, drawing him back for a little kiss, just a touch of the lips before stopping, their faces staying inches from each other's.

“I must admit my defeat then.”

They settled back down correctly, Stiles still on top, and started making out while the movie kept playing in the background.

Derek's heart felt heavy in his ribcage, his wolf whining, not understanding what was wrong. Derek himself couldn't understand how someone could be making out, happily laid out on the couch with a cute Omega, and still feel guilty at the same time. Each beating of his heart feeling like a stab on his ribs.

They had to stop eventually, because Stiles' phone started ringing and he cursed when he saw Lydia's number appearing.

“Hello?” He asked, looking apologetically at Derek who started pouting beneath him, scowl back in place.

'I've been taking your classes for you every morning, it's noon, we were supposed to eat together. I really hope for you that you'll at least be there this afternoon.'

She sounded murderous, and Stiles could only imagine her, eating alone at a table and sending glares at any person who dared try to sit next to her. He grimaced, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, I'll- I'll be back this afternoon.” He stuttered, throwing glances at Derek who raised his eyebrows, the wolf acting like he hadn't heard the conversation from where he was on the sofa.

'You better be.' She snapped, hanging up on him.

He sat down with a sigh, half throwing his phone on the table.

“What's wrong?”

Stiles turned a little smile to him, shrugging. “Lydia being mad is not a problem, she wants me back in class as soon as possible. The problem is I forgot that I was supposed to eat with her at noon, and I don't want to leave you.”

Derek chuckled, surprised with himself when it came out so naturally. His mind was torn, he couldn't really discern the false from the real in his own actions anymore. It scared him.

“Lucas, you're okay?”

Clearing his mind, Derek offered the younger a small smile, his hand reaching to scratch at his neck in a nervous gesture, only to stop himself and put it back down. He didn't even know what to do with his body anymore. Instead he settled with a frown of his own, the one he used to give Laura or Cora when they were still... Well, a normal Derek frown, not unhappy, more like the type of frown which became his normal face along the years.

Stiles seemed unsure for a moment, wondering what he could have done wrong to make the other look kind of angry, but when Derek spoke softly, all his thoughts flew out the window.

“Let's eat then, don't make her wait any longer.”

He drew Stiles closer by his hip, letting the Omega snuggle a little bit. “And you should offer her something after class, it will settle down her wrath.”

Stiles couldn't hold his laughter at that.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles was just getting out of his afternoon class when he saw Lydia walking not far in front of him. He walked faster and catched up to her.

“Hey, Lyds.”

She turned around, traces of mascara on her cheeks, eyes rimmed red and there were little tangles here and there in her normally perfect hair. His smile fell. For a second, he was afraid that this was his fault.

“What's wrong?”

She sighed before taking a deep breath. “Scott called, Allison's back. She came to him, then she left to see Sam.” She said Sam's name angrily. “But she didn't even called me.”

At high school there also had been problems between the two Betas. Lydia and Allison had already been best friends since middle school and Sam had kind of taken Lydia's place for a while, putting tensions between her and Allison. The third dark haired Beta had then told Lydia that she was overacting, which had set Lydia in a furry.

She had found Sam in a corridor and had yelled at her for at least ten minutes, all the students gathering around them to see what was happening. Stiles and Scott had had to separate them.

Sam had tried to tell Stiles that it was all Lydia's fault but the Omega understood how it felt like to be abandoned by your best friend. He had felt the same for a long while when all of Scott's attention had been focused on Allison. So he had told Sam to back off and stop separating Lydia and Allison so much. Allison hadn't liked it at all and had yelled at Stiles, too.

Afterward everyone had calmed down, but it took Lydia a long time to be friendly with Sam again. And Allison and Stiles had ignored each other since then, the Omega still remembering all the harsh words she had told him and had never apologized for.

So knowing that she was back made him angry. She had left Scott and Lydia without a word but she had kept contact with Sam. He hadn't told them because he didn't want to make them more upset about Allison than they already were. And Sam had asked him to not tell anyone.

Beside Scott had been slowly getting better and better, telling him several times that Allison could 'get lost' and that he wouldn't mind. While Lydia had made peace with Sam and had stopped talking about her former best friend. She even threw away all her gifts and their pictures.

He patted her back, not knowing what else to do. “She's not worth it. She wanted to leave? Well, too bad for her, she'll never understand all the precious things she has lost by leaving you and Scott. I hope she'll regret it for the rest of her life.”

And he also hoped that Lydia wasn't back to her I-need-Allison-in-my-life faze, and that she wouldn't scream at him.

She shrugged, looking almost bored, trying to put his hair back to their perfect place, and ignoring the marks of make-up on her face. “Yes, too bad for her. I do hope she'll regret it, too.”

Then, after some time, she nudged him playfully. “I saw you kissing him, mister 'I will take my time because I don't know him yet'. And I'm sure that you didn't just watched a movie. Your lips are a bit swollen.”

He groaned at the memory of Sam and Lydia chatting in his car, trying to imagine what had happened because he didn't want to tell them the details. And then proceeded to blush, shifting his weight from side to side.

“Well, I won't be able to go to another party before Christmas at least. My dad was mad when I came back after nightfall. So I told him that I was nineteen and I should be able to go have fun with friends around my age.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he understood, but he's still worried about this whole affair. And our missing teacher is an Omega.” He frowned, remembering something. “I don't know what my father has with Omegas lately, but he's been very worried for all of them, saying that he should put a curfew until they've solved the case.”

They walked to the parking lot and Lydia's car. “Well, sorry but I have homework. See you.”

He nodded and took off to his own car, Lydia being occupied and Sam being in class, he didn't have anything else to do beside getting home.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

When Stiles came home on this Tuesday, he was agreeably surprised to find his father home too, in normal clothes, and almost panicked when he realized that he could still smell Derek's odor. But he frowned when he saw that his father was in fact putting on his sheriff jacket.

“Oh come on dad, for once that you're home. Can't you stay for tonight? Beside you were already at work when I woke up.”

John turned around, buttoning his jacket. “I'm sorry, but I can't.”

Stiles sighed, throwing his backpack on the sofa and turning his back on his dad, upset. “Come on, you have no lead for now, you can stay. We haven't had a night together since a very long time, it can wait.”

Indeed it had been since Antoine Drew had been found dead that his father hadn't been home, working early and late shifts, just coming quickly home to eat and sleep when Stiles was away at college, or already asleep. He even hadn't seen his father a whole week and had called him every night, just to be told to stop calling several times and to talk only five minutes, sometimes less.

He was gently turned around by his father, both hands on his shoulders squeezing lightly down when his eyes finally met his father's ones.

“I know you're upset, but you need to understand that this is really important. I love you but it can't wait. We finally have a lead, the thing is we're not sure yet, and- there are new scarring troubles arriving in town.”

Stiles' interest perked up. “What lead? And what new troubles?”

His father sighed, knowing that he couldn't only tell half information to his son and get away with it. “We saw a black SUV in front of Drew's shop the day before his death. We know this car, having searched in it several times for other investigations, so we know it. It belongs to a member of a gang, a pack. The Hales.”

Stiles nodded, gathering all the information in a part of his brain, making sure to remember every names and details to think about it later.

He thought about Scott at the word 'pack', his best friend having explained to him why he was considered an Omega Werewolf, in the pack-less way, and how it sometimes affected his Wolf in the wrong way because he was still an Alpha. And an Alpha werewolf needed persons of his own kind to don't go mad.

Stiles still didn't know how he had made it and stayed good without a pack, but all the times he had asked, Scott had changed the subject.

“And what are those new troubles?”

The Beta sighed once again, his tired eyes making him look older than he was. “Don't spread it yet, it will be on the news later. Ten Omegas have been kidnapped in six towns, not far away from us. And today, two Omegas from Beacon Hills are missing.”

Stiles gasped, suddenly worried, his heart beat speeding. “Do- do you have a lead?”

The sheriff shook his head before pulling his son into a tight hug, feeling the distress coming off of Stiles in waves. His own throat felt too tight since the beginning of it all.

Omegas had rights since almost a hundred years only, and John's grand father had lived in a world where they were treated like objects, telling stories to his grand son and always saying that Omega's rights shouldn't exist. And even if it was finished now, he had been very scared when he had learn that his son was an Omega when he had turned twelve.

Even with their rights, they were still persecuted, abused or even treated as slaves. He had helped many of them get away from their abusive partners, and had seen many others chained to walls, covered in dirt and sometimes conditioned to obey like in the old times.

Since then he was being very protective.

He stepped away, keeping his hands on his son's shoulders. “Don't worry too much about it, I'll take care of it. But now I hope you understand why I want you home before night. And never stay alone when you're outside.”

John took his keys, not at all wanting to leave his son right now.

“Can I invite someone over?”

The 'I don't feel safe right now' was clear in his voice. So the Sheriff felt better, knowing that his son would be home safe with a friend.

Being late, he said yes and left, kissing Stiles' forehead before locking the door behind him.

Stiles took his bag, found his phone at the bottom of it and called Derek. The Alpha answered at the third ring.

“Hello, sweety.”

Stiles blushed at that, his heart beat slowly calming down at hearing his voice. “He-Hey, I was wondering if you could come at my house and watch another movie.”

There was a pause. “Huh, sorry I can't.”

Stiles felt his heart beat going faster again. He needed someone there, and beside his father there was no one right now. And it was only five in the afternoon, he didn't have homework so he knew he would get bored.

“Come on, please. My father won't be home before midnight, you'll be gone hours before he gets back. And I really need company right now, I- I don't feel very fine.”

He felt weak and he hated it, but if it could get Derek here faster he didn't mind. Beside he trusted Derek enough to show a bit of weakness right now.

“Are you sick?”

“More like scared.”

Stiles looked around himself, his childhood house feeling suddenly very empty.

“Alright, I'm coming over.”

And after half an hour, Derek was knocking on his door, a little blue Audi parked in the street. Stiles was about to ask where the Camaro was, but the Alpha got inside, closed the door and hugged the smaller one.

Stiles couldn't complain, he felt so protected into those strong arms that he almost melted, finally reassured. Meanwhile Derek was trying to keep telling himself that he was just being nice, and that the butterflies in his stomach meant nothing. Stiles was a job and that was it, if he got too close he would regret it for the rest of his life, he knew it.  
But the moment he had stepped into the house and smelt the fear, his instincts had taken over and he had felt the need to protect and calm down the younger.

They walked away from each other, Derek trying to hide his little blush by turning around to lock the door. Then he got comfortable, taking off his jacket and shoes, and half-laying down on the sofa, legs open, the Omega's little frame settled between his them.

Stiles put on Netflix and chose Buffy, the vampire slayer, before putting his head against Derek's shoulder, the Alpha blushed a bit when he heard a soft purr coming from the Omega. It was very short and hard to hear, but as a werewolf, Derek couldn't ignore it.

“What were you scared of?”

The Alpha said tentatively, not wanting to push Stiles too much.

“Dad is working on the cases. Mister Drew's death- they finally have a lead- and the disappearance of several Omegas in Beacon Hills and other towns. I was scared about that, I mean- I don't know them but, you know, as an Omega I feel kind of connected to them. You maybe don't feel the same between Alphas, but we are very sentimental persons, and- and I'm rambling again.”

He sighed and chuckled nervously.

“It's okay, I don't mind. I totally get it, no need to be embarrassed.” Then he cleared his throat and tried to appear as normal as possible. “And they found who killed Mister Drew?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, but they saw a van that they recognized on a video tape. It is linked to the Hale gang. I've never heard about them before. But as they don't have the license plate, they can't really use it, so they're looking for something else.”

The Omega settled back down correctly and watched the movie, not remarking that Derek had gone stiff beneath him.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

After having left Stiles at nine, Derek drove as fast as he could without being stopped or noticed by the police, and got to the hidden house in the woods instead of his apartment, where he knew that Peter would be, surely torturing the teacher again.

Once he arrived, he parked the car behind a tree as usual, climbed the stairs and got inside, directly going to the stairs leading to the basement where the teacher was being held. But he stopped when he heard Izae's voice -Peter's favorite and most important worker- coming from the living room.

“A new delivery?”

He approached slowly, avoiding the parts of the floor that made sounds, and hid behind a wall.

Izae stood in the middle of the living room, his short sandy hair sticking in all directions and his dark brown eyes settled on the couch that was hidden from Derek's view. But even without seeing him, Derek knew that his uncle was sitting on the couch, surely sipping another glass of whine or whiskey.

“No, I need you to take the package to the possible buyers, and then you'll take it back to the plank, before taking it to the one who'll win the bid. But not alone. A lot of packages had been stolen, so take at least three others with you.”

There was a pause.

“Why do you say 'package'?”

“Because Derek is listening.”

Derek froze before grunting and walking in while Izae was going out, glaring at him the whole time. And indeed Peter was there, on the couch with a glass of red wine.

“You know it's really bad to eavesdrop? I'll tell you more about it when your mission is done.”

Derek nodded stiffly, feeling suddenly scared at the idea of Stiles and his relationship being a 'done mission'.

“I'm sorry-”

“Don't be.” He cut his nephew harshly before speaking again in a calmer voice. “Anything you needed? I don't remember telling you to come here after work.”

Once again he tried to ignore the feeling of anger at his uncle referring to Stiles as 'work'.

“I was talking with St- The Omega, and he told me about his father. They have a lead to us, they recognized the van.”

Peter didn't seem as angry as Derek had imagined, he just took another sip of wine, visibly savoring each drop of it. It surely cost a lot.

“Did they see the license plate?”

“No they didn't.”

Peter got up, glass empty, to serve himself another one, adding one for Derek too.

“Then we don't risk anything.” He gave the glass to Derek and they both started sipping it, Derek not really fan of wine and not as good as Peter to recognize and appreciate a good one.

“Our little friend has finally talked, do you want to know what he said?” Derek never wanted to know what they said, he always left right after his torture to avoid hearing them talk, and to don't see the hatred and terror in their eyes once the pain withdrew a bit.  
Plus after having taken several teeth away, the Omega gagging several times on his own blood made him want to throw up.

“He gave us some names, just three of them. But that was all, he kept getting on my nerves.”

Derek gulped, throat suddenly dry, and knowing exactly what will follow.

“He died after I took out one of his eyes, guess I forgot that blood loss exist.”

He played a bit with his wind, surely comparing it to said blood. Derek shuddered at the idea of Peter drinking the blood of someone else.

“I made sure that he was well hidden, though. Asked Boyd to dig a grave for him, I don't want the young man that helped kidnapping him know that he's dead, yet. Otherwise he'll get angry, and I don't support him anymore, he's really good at just passing drugs through towns, thank you very much.”

And as most of the time, Derek didn't know who he was talking about, but decided to don't ask. Peter didn't have a very high patience.

Seeing that his nephew was still bothered by the police, Peter smiled. “Don't worry about it, I'll make Ivan get rid of his stupid SUV, when the police is off our back of course, it would be suspect to get rid of it now. Maybe make it pass as an accident, and make sure the police won't have any proof, throw it in the lake, for example.”

Remarking that he was talking to himself, Peter looked back at Derek. “Just focus on the Omega, Stiles, if you prefer, and let me take care of the police. They just have a lead, it's nothing.”

Derek nodded before leaving, wanting to get back home, to forget that an Omega had been killed, that others were being kidnapped, that his uncle was maybe behind that too; and most importantly, to remember that Stiles was just a work, a job, and that they wouldn't ever be anything more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Two important things today.
> 
> 1-An anon made me remark that I was putting too much importance into Sam, and I'm sorry if you felt like she was a principal character or if I was putting myself into the story. Sam is not a principal character, you'll see her in this chapter and in another one, but after that she'll be gone.
> 
> 2-I won't be able to write or update for a week. So from tomorrow and until next saturday I won't post. I'm so sorry :/
> 
> Warnings: panic attack, hospital
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice week ^^

**_ Chapter 5: Let's fight _ **

 

It was the end of November, Stiles was home alone again, half watching the news and half playing on his phone. He had just left Lydia and Scott after an afternoon spent at shopping.

Sam hadn't been there, which made Stiles, Lydia and Scott angry. Normally Scott would have been more than happy for her absence, but they all knew that she wasn't there because, since Allison's return, they were spending a lot of time together. Sam had even missed several classes and always asked for Stiles' notes, he gave them to her but barely talked.

Lydia was still hurt, even if she didn't show it. Scott was furious, and each time he saw the Beta in town, he had to walk the other way to keep himself from shifting in anger at the sight of Sam always beside her.  
And Stiles was hurt and also angry that Sam was totally abandoning him for Allison. She was the second person to abandon him for Allison and it made him hate the dark haired Beta even more than when he was in high school.

The day before, just two hours away from the end of classes and the beginning of the weekend, she had asked for his notes again. He had asked her why she wasn't there and she had told him to 'mind his own business'. So he didn't gave her the notes and told her that she should chose her 'business' better, because if she kept going like that she would fail classes.

She didn't gave him any answers and had looked pretty hurt but he didn't mind, because it felt strangely good to know that the person who was hurting you was feeling hurt too.

His phone dinged in his hands, announcing a new message. It was from Lydia.

'Have you seen BH's news? Have you?! It's crazy...'

He searched for his application and froze at what he saw.

'Today in Beacon Hills' news, a very special report. After the disappearance of a sixth Omega, Heather Tyler, the authorities decided to take drastic measures.  
From today and until the end of the case, Omegas and Betas have to respect a curfew and be home before seven in the afternoon. While Alphas and also Betas could be thoroughly searched and have an investigation upon them if the police judge them of being suspect.'

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw Heather's name on the page. They had known each other since kindergarten, their mothers were friends and they had the same classes about Omega's biology and understanding when they showed as Omegas when they were twelve.

She had always been a really good person, very shy but ready to help others. And at high school she became quite popular and always invited him over to have some fun.

Even after his mother's death and the end of the Omega's lessons, they had kept in touch. And as Omegas they had felt even closer afterward. She wasn't his best friend like Scott and Sam were, even if right now Sam wasn't, but she had always been like a sister.  
And now she was missing and he thought about her like if she was dead.

He received another message from Lydia. 'Are you okay?' She knew Heather, well all of his friends knew her but Lydia and Heather had been close too when they were in high school. It was with Heather's help that she had met Allison.

Without answering he got up, took his keys and left.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Sheriff Stilinski was working on the cases in his office when he heard his son.

“I don't fucking care, I want to see him!”

He quickly got up, thinking of the worst, and arrived at the reception where he saw Stiles furiously screaming at Parrish and held back by two other Betas, all trying to calm him down.

The receptionist, Andrew, walked up to him. “This Omega is hysterical. We should be able to use the old law and the Omega serum to keep them docile and calm after hysterics episodes.”

John turned to him, a sudden rage boiling up. The Omega Serum had been more of a torture than anything else, keeping Omegas drugged, terrified and unable to think or move correctly. Their body growing suddenly cold and they were unable to warm themselves up. Several of them had died of hypothermia because they were put in cold basements or outside while under it. And no one cared.

It wasn't a way of calming them, it was to make them shut up, behave and to scare them with it to keep them in place.

And to say something like that, to just think about it when the Omega's rights were very clear and severe on this serum made the Sheriff mad.

He walked to Andrew, their faces really close, looked right into the Alpha's eyes, not at all scared by his stronger statue. Today there wasn't a ranking anymore, Alphas, Betas and Omegas were equals in every ways, but the Alphas were still stronger by genes. But it wasn't like the Sheriff cared, he wasn't scared, he was his superior and no one could think about hurting his son and get away with it.

“This is my son you're talking about.” The other visibly paled. “Now I suggest you go back to your work before I retrograde you to the archives, or worse, before I arrest you for infringement of Omega's rights.”

Andrew nodded before getting as far away from the Sheriff as possible while still staying at his post. John then glared at the three other Betas who immediately let go of his son, Parrish stepping aside to let the Omega pass.

“What the fuck?! Are you seriously doing that?! You can't! And when were you going to tell me for Heather?!”

Stiles' sight became blurry and he tried to rub the tears away, but in vain. It calmed immediately John down and he took his son in his arms, not thinking too much of his son's attempt at pushing him away before he let go in his hug.

The Sheriff maneuvered them into his office and put down every curtains to have some privacy, yelling at everyone to go back to work before shutting the door behind him.

“I'm sorry kiddo, I wanted to tell you myself, but I've been very busy today.”

Stiles sniffed, hiding his face behind his hands. “You're never home lately.”

The Sheriff almost didn't hear it, the sound being muffled by Stiles' hands. “I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm the Sheriff, and those Omegas need me.”

He crouched in front of the sofa Stiles was sitting on. “The FBI is coming. Scott's father will be there, too. But you need to understand that those persons are targeting Omegas. And today, sixth kidnapping, it's taking a turn for the worst. Even the Omega's protection (OP) will be there.”

Stiles looked up, his tears slowly disappearing. “I know it's bad, but a curfew, really?”

John passed a hand on his face, sighing and tired. “Those Omegas are taken at night, always when they're outside and alone. We can't risk anything. Beside we're not only protecting them.”

“Yes, but by protecting Omegas and Betas, and searching Betas and Alphas, people are going to be scared of Alphas if they think they are the main suspects. Even if you're also searching Betas, you're protecting them while you're not protecting Alphas.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Then you suggest what? I can't put it another way.”

Stiles got up. “Of course you can. Just put a curfew on everyone and say that every suspect will be searched and investigated on, don't separate genders like that. Who tells you that other Omegas aren't part of it? Who tells you that it's not only Betas? That Alphas aren't the kidnappers?”

Then he stormed out of the office, leaving his father still crouching on the floor.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

“What's wrong?”

Stiles huffed, glaring daggers at his almost cold cup of coffee while Derek was sitting in front of him, his cup already empty.

He wanted to tell the Alpha that nothing was wrong and try to lighten the mood up a bit to enjoy their time together, but Derek stopped him before he couldn't even say a word.

“And you don't you dare lie to me, I'm... good at reading people.”

Stiles frowned slightly, looking back at his coffee as if it had insulted his beloved Jeep.

“I don't if you've heard, but my dad put a curfew on the town, and another girl is missing.”

Derek's brows raised. “And you're upset because you had a party this week?”

Stiles huffed. “No, it's not that at all. It's just...” He groaned in frustration, not really knowing how to put his words.

Derek just sat there, giving the younger one some time to think about what to say.

“I'm mad that he's putting Alphas as if they already know who did this. Equality for all, is for all, for Alphas, Betas and Omegas. If we start putting Alphas on the front line of suspects, people are going to become hysteric and will be afraid of Alphas. Then, they will want all of them locked.”

He grumbled, putting the offensive and cold cup away from him.

“Thank you.” Derek whispered shyly, and Stiles felt like he just heard a secret he shouldn't have.

The wolf had first looked in surprise at how upset it made the Omega at the mere idea of Alphas being locked away, even if it could be Alphas the kidnappers. He didn't really know why, but the words escaped him, and he felt utterly happy that Stiles would protect him, and Alphas, like that. But at the same time he felt torn apart from the inside.

Not knowing what to say after that, Stiles let the silence stretch around them for some time, enjoying the warmth of the coffee shop, before he dared talk again in a small, shaky voice.

“There's another Omega missing, and- I know her. Our mothers were friends and we grew up together.”

Derek looked back at him, frown still deeply in place. “Your mothers are not friends anymore.”

Stiles' mood dropped immediately, his gaze shifting back to the abandoned cup.

“My mom died when I was ten.” He mumbled, though the other seemed to hear because he drew in a pained, sharp gasp.

He didn't want to cry in public ever again, not after the disaster and the guilty nervous glances he got from the police officers once he got out of his father's office earlier this day, but he couldn't help the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

A warm hand settled slowly on his, almost drawing back before finally settling on his.

“I'm sorry, Stiles. But it'll be okay, you'll see. They'll find the Omegas.”

He started caressing Stiles' hand with his thumb, trying to sooth him since he wasn't good with his words. He had never been good.

His mind started to wander back to dark thoughts, reminding him of why he was there in the first place, but Derek quickly pushed them away. He had only one thought right now, and it was to make Stiles happier, and don't totally ruin his day.

“Let's head back to your house, and- well, I don't really want to watch another movie or TV show this week. But you can show me some video games.”

They passed almost the rest of the day playing, Stiles easily outrunning and beating Derek in every games while the Alpha kept complaining about how his controller wasn't working correctly, making the younger laugh each time.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

They were sitting at their usual dinner when Lydia's phone ringed. She put it in front of Stiles' face. “The order changed, now everyone must be home early, and everyone can be a suspect.”

She smiled proudly, even if the prospect of a curfew was annoying everyone, the town was on hedge, looking for every missing Omegas and also making sure that none of them were alone. The other day Stiles had to pass through a little alley to get to class, at noon, when two girls Betas saw him and walked with him, friendly.  
Stiles had wanted to feel annoyed but it was still nice of them. And with his help, Alphas weren't persecuted or accused all the time.

“How are we going to do the New Year's Eve party, though?”

Lydia frowned, looking upset all over again. “Well, if we throw it at someone's house and we don't leave the house until the next day, it won't be a problem. Let's hope that the kidnappers have been catched before January.”

The dinner's doors opened and Stiles turned around to see two agents of the OP walking in, looking rapidly at everyone and their identification bracelets before getting to a table and ordering.

This was the scary part, those agents were everywhere, a lot of them had stopped him and asked him questions, wanting to know if anyone had been following him or harassed him. He had told them, angrily, that he felt more harassed and followed by their agents than by anyone else.

Even agents of the FBI were everywhere, he had seen Scott's father several times and had to talk to him, too. He hated agent McCall.

Then, surprisingly, Sam came in and sat with them. Lydia didn't look up from her phone and acted like she hadn't seen while Stiles looked outside the window, not wanting to talk to her right now.

“Hey guys, where have you been?”

Stiles scoffed and Lydia looked up, eying her. But strangely enough, it was Stiles' time to snap.

“Where have you been? And where is Allison? Let me guess, she can't hang out with you so you decided to stay with us in the meantime? Well, sorry but I'm not a friend you can use whenever you're alone or you need notes, if you want that go find someone else.”

He was very aware of almost everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care, he had all the right to be pissed.

Sam looked hurt and then angry, like if Stiles didn't have the right to be angry at her for abandoning him for Allison and only coming back when the other Beta wasn't there, or when she needed him.

Lydia smirked, ready to strike. “Or maybe she also dumped you like she did to us? Feels bad, huh?”

The blonde haired looked angrier. “I have all the right in the world to hang out with Allison whenever I want. And I came here because you are my friends, too.”

Stiles chuckled humorlessly. “Your friends? Sorry but you abandon me for Allison, you only come when she's not here, you're not here when I want to see you, you abandoned me when we were supposed to do a school work together, and you only talk to me at college when you need my notes. I have all the right in the world to be mad.”

He looked back outside angrily and was surprised when Lydia didn't add anything.

Sam looked uneasy and tried to change the subject, clearly stubborn and refusing to admit that she was wrong. “They're interrogating anyone. Mostly Alphas, I'm sure it's one of them, they should be forced to stay home, we shouldn't be all forced to have a curfew because of them.”

It made the Omega furious. “It's not Alphas, anyone is a suspect, stop harassing them all the time like you always do with Scott. You don't have to persecute them just because you're angry for god knows why.”

She turned to him, also angry. “Why are you always protecting them? Alphas had always harassed and persecuted Omegas, so why are you with them?”

He smashed his fist on the table and everyone winced. From the corner of his eye he saw Lydia getting up too, surely to stop whatever was going to happen, and the two agents were doing the same.

“Alphas like Betas helped Omegas to get freed and settle their rights. But since you're not going to class anymore you can't know right? Well, stop criticizing when you don't know anything on the subject! We are equals!”

Sam got up too. “No we're not! This is just an illusion, they're still upon us! Those bastards! And I'm sure that Scott and your so-called fucking boyfriend are manipulating you!”

Stiles was about to hit her but Lydia stopped him, taking his fist in her hand, while one agent pushed Sam away, the second putting himself between the two.

“You're an idiot! Scott and Lucas would never do something like that! They're my friends, I trust them! It's you that I don't trust, you're not a friend!”

Sam looked hurt again, tears welling up in her eyes, but right now Stiles really didn't care. He wanted to hurt her and to make her cry, which scared him. He hated hurting people, but it felt so hard to be left by a so close friend that he wanted to make her feel the same.

He started to sob loudly and it became harder to breath. It felt terrifying, to not be able to breath and to cry at the same time, panting and unable to stop the sobs, both making him shake with fear.

“He's having a panic attack!”

He could hear Lydia but he couldn't see her correctly, his vision was too blurry, black spots appearing and disappearing here and there.

He felt someone lowering him to the floor before everything went dark.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

There was a beeping next to him and he tried to stop it, searching for his phone or his alarm. He felt warm and calm but incredibly tired, so he decided to don't go to class today. He would call Sam and-  
Suddenly his memory came back to him and he sat up in a blink, his vision going blurry right away.

Then there was someone by his side, pushing him back and giving him a glass of fresh water. His throat felt like he had been screaming for hours.

When he looked up he found Melissa McCall smiling calmly at him. “How are you feeling?”

“My throat hurts.”

She nodded. “It will pass, take this.”

She gave him a syrup which tasted like caramel, telling him that it would help heal his throat.

He looked at his sides, frowning. “Where's my dad?”

“He left some time earlier, he had to talk to Rafael, but don't worry he took a day off to stay with you. The FBI wants to know what happened though. They arrested Sam and interrogated her but she didn't say a lot.”

He nodded, suddenly feeling bad. “Scott is there too. They shouldn't be long.”

Indeed, three minutes later his father, Scott and Rafael McCall came in, along with the two OP agents who had been at the dinner. Melissa frowned at them.

“He needs rest, only family and friends.”

Rafael made the two agents go but stayed, ignoring the Betas' angry looks, the Alpha walked to Stiles' bed and stopped at the end of it.

“We just need to know what happened.”

Stiles sighed. “We were just fighting. I know her, I got mad and that's it.”

He looked at his hand now wrapped in gauze, hiding the scratches he had made when he had punch the table. “Was she menacing you? Wanted to make you do anything against your will?”

Stiles scoffed, trying but failing to imagine Sam forcing him to do anything. “No, we were arguing, that's all.”

He nodded, took notes and finally left. Melissa looked at Scott. “We should leave them too.”

They both exited the room, letting his father and Stiles alone. “What the hell happened Stiles?!”

The Omega sighed, not wanting to face that now. “She was saying that Alphas were fooling us, that they were still upon us, and that Scott and Lucas were manipulating me. I got angry.”

The Sheriff nodded, relaxing a bit, before frowning again. “Who's Lucas?”

Stiles winced. He hadn't told his father yet because he didn't want him to know, all the time he had a boyfriend his father got kind of angry, and after James, Stiles didn't want to take home another one. He needed more time, the two months weren't over, and Derek was away, looking for jobs.  
Plus he was older than him. He was afraid that his father might put him to jail right away.

So he kept lying. “My new friend, I got to the city festival with him, remember?”

John eyed him suspiciously. “You're just friends?”

And Stiles nodded. “Yes, we are. He's an Alpha like Scott and we go at the same college. Since Samantha left me he's the only friend I have in my class.”

He made sure to remind his father that Scott was an Alpha too, and managed to change the subject back to Sam.

“I'm sorry Stiles.”

He could feel other tears forming which made him upset, he had cried a lot lately and couldn't wait for Derek to be free to hang out again.

Later, John had to leave to go back to work and let Stiles rest. Stiles frowning when his father left, he was supposed to be off-work for his son, but even that didn't stop him from working.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

The Omega was sleeping soundly when he heard the door creaking open then close. He jumped up, scared, only to find Derek at the door, looking hesitantly at him.

“What are you doing here? It's one in the morning.” Stiles whispered, not wanting to alert a nurse.

Derek walked further into his room and sat down at the edge of the bed, beside Stiles' feet. “I was getting out of a meeting for a job when I heard about what happened at the dinner.”

Well in fact he had came to the hidden house and had heard Erica talking about it. Then he had kind of started to worry and had immediately fled to the hospital in order to make sure that Stiles was fine.

“Great, now everyone will know what happened.”

He sighed, annoyed, before watching Derek who looked quite uneasy. “What's wrong?”

The Alpha passed nervously his hand on his neck. “Well, it's more like they think she was trying to kidnap you and you fought back. Or she tried to make you do something against your will, or you learned that she was a kidnapper and tried to run before she could get you.”

He stared, shocked. “They think she's a kidnapper?”

“After you passed out she was taken to the police station, and since then she is being watched by three different officers of all teams. So yes, they think she tried.”

He groaned, upset. Derek got up and sat down, this time next to Stiles before passing an arm around him.

Stiles had a sudden idea. “What are you going to do for Christmas?”

Derek frowned. “It's in almost three weeks.”

Stiles fidgeted a bit. “I know, but since you're looking for jobs and I will have my exams for the next week, I wanted to do something for Christmas.”

“With your father?” He looked scared and Stiles almost laughed at him.

“No, let's say the day before Christmas. We exchange gifts and after we will see each other at New Year's Eve.”

Derek nodded. “I can for Christmas, but I won't be able to at New Year's Eve, I'm already doing something with my family, beside you should celebrate it with your friends.”

Stiles chuckled. “The party is already set up, we'll just have to don't go outside.”

Derek took Stiles' chin in his hand and kissed him softly before getting up. “I have to go, sorry. Beside you need to rest, the next weeks are going to be stressful for you. I'll see you late.”

Stiles smiled brightly and laid back down, drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada ^^ this is exactly why she's not and will never be a principal character ^^
> 
> Don't worry, I don't like it either when OCs are the principal characters and I totally see why you thought she was becoming one, but I won't make her stay until the end of the story.
> 
> It's a Sterek fiction after all ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading :-3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. I'm back ^^ I'm so sorry for this week off, but now I'm back from my last week of holidays with a little gift ;-)
> 
> Warnings=Yaoi, explicit scene  
> Also, reference to dead character, and dead OC character
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy, and I hope that my yaoi scene is not too bad ^^
> 
> Have a nice day ;-)

_**Chapter 6: The Perfect Date** _

 

It was the first week of Christmas holidays and Stiles was standing in the kitchen, preparing cookies because he was already bored. Scott was having some time with his mother and, unfortunately, his father since he was back in town. Lydia would be gone for Christmas, and after his fight with Sam he didn't have any news. But it wasn't like he wanted to know either.

It was already two days into the holidays and he was very bored. His father had taken a day off for him- after two entire months of complete absence- because Stiles had decided to sulk in his corner until his father sighed and accepted to take a day off before Christmas. But John was actually in his bedroom, working on the case, and the Omega had heard his father talking to Parrish on his phone, so he was back at sulking into the kitchen.

The week of exams had been very stressful and now, finally in holidays, he could already feel his heat coming up. The terrible feeling of being too hot when it was cold around him, making him shiver and sweat at the same time, was the worst. He hated having his heats in winter because he didn't felt the cold too much, the warmth spreading in his stomach drawing all his attention to it, and so he generally ended up sick afterward, and exhausted since heats were very tiring.

He sometimes wondered if it had been hard for his mother. Since heats could be violent or very hard to support, and since only Alphas could satisfy a heat correctly and fully, he always wondered if heats were a hard time for his mother along with his father. After all only Alphas could knot, which eased conception between the partners, while Betas couldn't and had generally lots of problems to conceive with Omegas.

All Omegas of all genders could get pregnant, but biologically they weren't made for Betas. And they were still highly criticized, his own father had been told that Claudia's death was maybe for the best, and that they should never had married and conceived together.  
It was stupid but it still had made his father more sad, and he had even questioned himself, wondering if having a child with Claudia had made her sick.

It had taken his parents a long time to have him and they had tried to have another child but they didn't managed to do it. And then his mother had died of frontotemporal dementia...

At the time his father had blamed himself for killing her by having a child together, and so Stiles blamed himself for being the cause of his mother's death. It had taken them a very long time to get upon this, and a lot of medical visits with Doctor Deaton who explained several times to them that conception between Omegas and Betas didn't gave illnesses, and that it was just another attempt to scare Omegas and Betas partners.

He was preparing the dough when a tiny drop landed beside it. It took Stiles a moment to realize that he was crying, between his memories, his actual anger towards his father, the last stressing weeks, and the heat pheromones messing with his temper and giving him cravings like a pregnant person, he had started crying at one point.

Abandoning the dough, he sat down and started sobbing. It was the time of the year which was the hardest, it was still difficult for both of them to celebrate Christmas without her. And Stiles had wanted to pass New Year's Eve with John too, but each year the Sheriff was working the whole night, because it was the night of problems and interventions, he needed to be there.

He needed to be there too for all those Omegas missing, and their families. He imagined every day how hard it could be to lose a child and not know what happened, if he's safe and alive, to remember that they needed his father to do his job and find them as soon as possible.  
But it was also hard to not remember that he needed his father, too.

Alerted by the sobbing John came downstairs to find his son sitting on the floor, a cooking book opened on the cookies page, flour a bit everywhere and dough abandoned on the table. He sat down next to him and hugged him sideways, slowly passing his hand through his hair.

“What's wrong?”

Not wanting to bring back memories, Stiles tried to calm down. “Nothing, my heat, pheromones, you taking a day off but still working in your bedroom.”

He started sobbing more and more after having said that, and his father sighed, feeling responsible of his son's sadness. He wanted to remind Stiles that those Omegas and their families needed him, but his son needed him, too. Even if he was at college and was more independent, John knew very well that he was still too clutched at his father to be able to let go.  
The Sheriff regretted a bit having been so protective and so close to his son to the point where, at nineteen, his son couldn't pass two months without seeing him.

“Let's get you in your bed, then, settle for your heat. I'll finish the cookies and I'll prepare you a hot chocolate. You need to stay in bed, with at least two covers.” Stiles was about to complain, but John stopped him. “I know you're feeling hot, but it's still very cold and the heating in your bedroom is not fixed yet.”

Stiles complied, getting upstairs before lying down on his bed, suffocating between two covers and still sniffling slightly. Later, the Sheriff joined him with cookies and two cup of hot chocolate and together they settled on Stiles' bed, watching a movie on his computer.

The Omega fell asleep half way through the movie and John had to lay him down correctly and let his bedroom door open to let the heat enter his room.

He sat back down on his bed, looked at the clock which read four in the afternoon, and decided to do a bit more work while Stiles was asleep.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

After having put his favorite red flannel, a black long sleeved shirt with a bit of lace on it, and his best blue jean, Stiles put his coat on and drove to Derek's loft. They had decided to meet there instead of a public place because Stiles thought that it would be more intimate.

And of course the jobless Alpha was living at Beacon High Village, the rich part of the town. Now Stiles could stop wondering how Derek paid his bills if he didn't have a job.

The building seemed totally normal from the outside, gray like all the others around, no guard at the door, no marbled staircases or persons in the elevator asking you for your floor and pushing the button for you. He didn't know if he was disappointed by one building of the richest part of the town being so normal, or if he felt relieved considering that his best clothes could have make him look like a delinquent trying to enter the building.

Derek's loft was at the top, last floor, which was totally the cliché Stiles had expected. The Alpha opened his door right away and the Omega was left breathless at the sight.

The older was only wearing sweatpants, no shirts, letting his abs in display, and making Stiles blush more than he had ever blushed in the Alpha's company.

Derek didn't seem to understand what was happening with the Omega. “You’re early.”

Stiles nodded, not sure if he was supposed to look somewhere else or to appreciate the view. “Yes- and you're- I mean, you're...”

Looking down at himself, Derek finally understood what was bothering the Omega and quickly disappeared inside for some minutes, reappearing with a white and green sleeved Henley, and black jeans.

“Sorry, I should have let you in while I was changing.” Derek muttered, not at ease either. He stepped away to let Stiles in, and the Omega froze at the sight.

The loft was huge, the furniture were simple and nothing personal was on display except for an awesome library of books.

Derek disappeared in the kitchen to get them something to drink, so Stiles decided to look at his bookshelves, smiling at each title. He knew most of them, several were good classics- like Dracula, Frankenstein, The Picture of Dorian Gray- others were great best sellers and New York Times Bestsellers, and funnily there were also books like Harry Potter, The Maze Runner and all the books of Terry Pratchett.  
There were others he didn't know about, some on history, some scientific books, and even some on poetry and others on architecture.

Derek came back to find Stiles looking at a book of Astrophysics and smiled softly. “You like my books?”

Stiles jumped and turned to him, smiling brightly. “I like your books. I'm even jealous that you have more than I do.”

He put the book back on the shelf and sat down on the red couch next to Derek, their knees almost touching. The older gave him a beer and Stiles chuckled softly at that before taking a sip.

“Well, your building is not at all what I was expecting, but your loft is exactly what I was expecting.”

Derek frowned at him, not totally understanding what he meant by that. “What do you mean? You don't like it?”

Stiles scoffed, as if Derek had said something stupid. “Of course I like your loft, it's beautiful. But I was expecting your building to be more chic, rich-like.”

Derek chuckled at that. “'Rich-like', you mean with a doorman, a reception in marble and everyone dressed like if it was a wedding?”

Stiles nodded. “Exactly, but instead I got a normal building, which is better I think, since I'm not really the most well-dressed person. God if Jackson saw me at his building he would laugh until death.”

Derek turned to Stiles, looking deadly serious. After two months of flirting and going out with the younger, Derek had given up on trying to persuade himself that the Omega was just a job. He became attached, close, and found relief with the younger. He was finally able to relax next to someone, to enjoy touching someone, and to finally be in love with someone without the fear of being killed.

It was when Stiles had ended up at the hospital and that he had freaked out, entering and risking getting caught by the Sheriff himself to make sure that the younger was safe, that he had understood that Stiles meant more to him than his uncle ever did.

After one psychopathic murderer ex girlfriend, another one hired to kill him, and a last one who was only after his money, Stiles felt like a strange creature that Derek had lost hope for a long time ago.

Now he was spying on his uncle, following his every step with the help of Isaac, Erica and Boyd, and had started keeping a lot of information from him, to protect Stiles.

“Well then everyone is stupid, even you. You are truly beautiful, and every persons who don't see it are either blind, either really dumb.”

Stiles blushed, drinking a bit of his beer. Then he put it down and decided to change the subject, getting a wrapped present out of his bag.

Derek tried to hide his laugh behind his hand at the sight of little cute bears on the wrapping along with a huge and red bow, but he didn't manage to. He took it in his hand and carefully teared the wrapping apart under Stiles' laughter who told him that he could tear it apart if he wanted to, it was made for that.

Inside he found two gifts, a little white plush wolf which looked exactly like Stiles' black one, and a version of Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carol. He remembered talking about it through the phone with Stiles, the younger had told him that it was his favorite, and that his mother used to read it to him, so Derek had said that he would read it, just to make Stiles happy.

He turned to a very nervous looking Stiles and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Thank you, I love them. We said one gift though.”

Stiles winked mischievously. “It is one gift, look, only one wrapping.”

Derek got up and came back with a neatly wrapped rectangular box. The wrapping a deep red with a little black bow.

He gave it to Stiles who eagerly teared the wrapping away, and opened the black box to find a beautiful necklace in it. The chain was silver like the medallion which was a little triskel, the three branches turning towards the right.

“Whoa, Lucas it's- it's beautiful.”

He knew that it meant something really important for the older, Derek had told him that he had one tattooed on his back, and Stiles didn't know what it meant yet, but he felt very important to have it, too.

Derek took it in his hand, made Stiles turn his back to him, and fastened it around his neck, the cold necklace falling perfectly beneath his collarbone and before the beginning of his shirt.

“I love it.”

Biting nervously his lips, Stiles turned fully towards Derek before whispering. “I love you.”

Derek stared in shock but quickly Stiles was on him, kissing slowly and shyly at first, then parting his lips when Derek's tongue came to touch them, to taste them. He moaned when the Alpha's tongue found his, pushing the wolf plush away and climbing on Derek's lap. His hand found Derek's hair, the other slowly sliding beneath his shirt and on his back, while the older's hands pulled his shirt up and slowly caressed his skin with one hand, the other on his hip, keeping him from falling.

Reluctantly Derek pushed Stiles away from his mouth, keeping him at a certain distance, both panting, the Omega's cheeks sweetly flushed.

“Wait, stop.”

He put a bit of his Alpha's voice in it, taking Stiles' wandering hands in his to stop him from moving them, making him whimper at the loss and the tone of his voice.

“I don't want you to regret this after. I know it will be your first time, and I don't want to make you regret this.”

He couldn't stop thinking about the moment he would have to tell Stiles that his name was in fact 'Derek', and that he wasn't the type of persons Stiles wanted to pass his life with. It made his heart ache and his wolf howl in pain, but he knew that in the end, all that mattered was Stiles' life. He wanted to enjoy the little time he had left with the younger, but he didn't want to take something so important away, knowing that he will end up hurting him.

But Stiles nodded, determined. “I want you, please. I thought about it for a long time and I want my first time to be with you.”

Derek knew that he shouldn't do that, that he was being cruel by taking that away from Stiles before telling him the whole truth, that it would hurt him to hear the younger say 'Lucas' instead of his real name during this act.

But all his thoughts flew out the window when Stiles grind their half erections together, moaning softly before attacking Derek's neck, licking, biting and pulling at the flesh, making the Alpha shudder in pleasure, head tilting backward to give more space to the younger.

Suddenly he turned, making Stiles squeal in surprise, before ending up with the younger pinned beneath him, settling between his still spread legs and attacking his plush lips fervently.

They were interrupted some time after by Derek's phone ringing. He groaned when Stiles pushed him away, panting but telling him that it could be important. Checking his phone he saw that his uncle was calling him. He didn't want him to ruin everything. He frowned and threw his phone away, the object landing on the fluffy white carpet, before turning back to Stiles.

“It's nothing, he'll call back later. Where were we?”

Stiles laughed when Derek attacked his neck, imitating a wolf on its prey, making the younger giggle and writhe underneath him.

Derek couldn't wait to see him writhing underneath him, completely naked except for his necklace, covering his neck and collarbone in hickeys.

Putting his arms beneath Stiles' knees, Derek stood up, making the younger squeal in surprise again, his arms reaching for the Alpha's neck on instinct.

After rearranging his hold and making sure that the younger wouldn't fall, Derek kissed him again, Stiles' hands roaming his hair, and slowly walked them upstairs to his bedroom.

Once there he closed the door and deposited the Omega on the black bed sheets slowly, climbing on him, his green eyes staring deeply in the beautiful amber ones.

“You're still sure?”

Stiles groaned in frustration. “God yes, I'm totally sure.”

Clenching Derek's Henley in his hand Stiles pulled him down and started kissing him again. The Alpha taking their shirt away between two kisses, their hands exploring each others torsos.

Stiles thought that he should feel very self conscious, he always did when he saw someone else's body, but right now he found that he didn't care and that it was very good to feel Derek's hands on his lithe body. While Derek made a note in his head to take Stiles more to dinners, because he thought that his body was beautiful, pale and mole dotted, but very skinny.

Their pants ended up being thrown away too, along with their shoes and socks. Then Derek took both of their boxers down and Stiles could only stare at the Alpha's generous girth, feeling suddenly scared.

Scenting the new sour scent of fear, Derek lowered back on the younger, kissing him more softly and quickly, letting the younger catch his breath, too.

“We can stop right now and just go back to kissing if you feel like you can't anymore. Don't push yourself if you're not ready.”

Stiles nodded, took a deep breath, and started to calm down, reminding himself that Derek would never hurt him. “I'm fine.”

Derek listened to his heat beat, wanting to be sure that he wasn't about to have sex with a scarred Omega but found that, even if erratic, Stiles' heart beat didn't change.

He slowly passed his hand along Stiles' body, from his neck to his stomach before slowly lowering down, licking at his neck, kissing his shoulder and his lips to help him. His hand reached Stiles' smaller dick, making the younger gasp in both shock and pleasure, and putting his other hand on the Omega's thigh, close to his most intimate part.

He started a slow pace, massaging the shaft and making the younger throw his head backward, moaning and gasping, one hand grabbing the sheets, the other finding Derek's shoulder.

Then he let go, earning a little groan at the loss, and took his hand further, passing beneath Stiles' cock to his ass, the Omega blushing deeply at every inches, his face and then his neck and shoulders turning a deep red.

Derek smiled and guided Stiles' hand to his own cock, the younger immediately imitating Derek's slow pace.

They stayed like that for a while, Derek having a hard time to stay very still while Stiles was gently touching him, the Alpha's hand staying at the entry of the Omega's hole, feeling his slick leaking on his fingers. Then Stiles nodded and Derek pushed a finger inside him, very slowly, letting to the younger the time to breath and relax his muscles before pushing a little more inside, slowly inching in until his whole finger was seated inside the Omega's most precious place.

He left time for Stiles to accommodate to the digit before he slowly started to pull it out almost all the way, before pushing it back in until Stiles' muscles stopped fighting each time he entered again. He then started accelerating the pace and did it during several minutes, making sure that the younger one was perfectly stretched.

Stiles turned into a mess of moans and gasps, his warm and mouthwatering slick leaking profusely on Derek's hand.

After a while, and not wanting to hurt the younger, Derek took a tube of lube from the drawer of his nightstand, putting a generous amount of it, along with Stiles' slick already on his hand, and put back the first finger in, continuing the same pace for a while longer before putting the second finger along.

He started pushing it in, but stopped immediately when he felt Stiles' muscles clenching in reaction. He could smell that the younger was still a bit nervous, so he bent on him, his mouth next to his hear, whispering.

“If you're not relaxed your muscles are going to clench. You need to relax, babe, or I'll stop here.”

The younger one moaned at the surname, which made Derek smile. Stiles then took several deep breaths and after some seconds, Derek slowly pushed his fingers in, feeling less resistance than before, his fingers almost sliding him in one go.

The stretch was foreign and felt very strange, Stiles tried to accommodate it but found that it wasn't difficult when Derek started pulling back and pushing in again, making the younger one throw back his head in pleasure, exposing his whole neck to the hungry man. It took Derek all his might to don't let his eyes change to a deep red.

Carefully, Derek worked a third and then a fourth finger inside and after some time, Stiles was a mess, writhing beneath the older, his hips bucking up then back down on the fingers, fucking himself, moaning lewdly, hands clenching the sheets over his head and panting. The sight made the Alpha so hard that he was already leaking pre-cum even if the Omega wasn't touching him anymore.

“So good for me, fucking yourself on my fingers like a pro. God, you're so perfect, my little Omega.”

Derek kept praising him, loving the way Stiles gasped, or how his moans became louder each time he talked to him like that, his voice barely above a whisper, heavy with pleasure and need.

“Okay, I think you're ready to take bigger, babe.”

Stiles moaned at the loss when Derek took his fingers out, putting one of the Omega's leg on his shoulder, dragging the body closer to him. He put on a condom, coated his shaft in lube and took place at Stiles' entrance, pushing slowly but not entering yet.

“You need to relax as much as you can, baby, otherwise it can hurt, and I don't want to.”

Letting Stiles the time to relax and find his breath again, Derek attacked his neck once more, licking him from his collarbone where the necklace was still attached, to his jaw, then back down.

“Okay, go on I'm ready.”

Derek nodded and started really pushing, the tip of his cock finally breaching the Omega's hole. He then managed to push more of his girth inside, moaning loudly at the tightness of Stiles' channel, but he stopped when the Omega's hands grabbed his shoulders almost painfully, the younger's eyes clenched, little drops of tears at their corners, and the tightness he felt the result of Stiles clenching down.

“No, no Stiles, don't clench. Shhh, deep breaths, you need to relax.”

It took Derek more time than before to get Stiles to relax before he started pushing again, talking to the younger through it, telling him when to push and letting him time to unclench his muscles.

It was the strangest thing Stiles had ever felt. He could feel Derek's generous shaft dragging on his inner walls, the stretch burned a bit and made him very uneasy and he couldn't stop himself from clenching down, but it felt strangely good at the same time, it was all mind-breaking.

When Derek's crotch met Stiles' ass, his cock fully seated inside, he stopped moving, letting time to the younger to get used to the stretch and the strange feeling of being so full. It took the Alpha some time too to stop himself from fucking right away. God, he could feel the Omega's womb at the tip of his cock, proof that he was as deep as he could go.

He kept praising the younger, telling him how good his was, how perfectly he took his whole cock, how good he felt and how heavenly tight.

After some minutes, Stiles started moving his hips experimentally, remarking that the little ache and pain he had felt earlier were completely gone. When he moved again, both moaned, Derek feeling the tight wetness clamp down even more on his cock, and Stiles feeling its tip brushing against something which almost made him see stars.

“Okay, move.”

Derek immediately obliged, slowly getting back, almost all the way out, then pushing in again, setting a very slow pace, enjoying the feeling of this tight channel around him.

When he was sure that Stiles' inner walls were well lubricated, when he felt his slick oozing out of his sweet hole even when his cock was in, Derek started a new pace, a little faster than the first. He experimentally aimed at several places until Stiles clenched down on him, his hips bucking up, back arching, head thrown up again, and a beautiful high moan escaping his lips.

Having found Stiles' pleasure spot, Derek changed his position and started bucking in faster, hitting the spot on each push, making the Omega see stars, his moans increasing and never stopping.

He moved again, letting the Omega curl his legs around him, making him come closer to his body, then Derek put a hand on Stiles' hip, the other taking both of his wrists in one hand, stopping him from reaching for his cock. He started fucking him again, faster, stronger, bending down from time to time to kiss Stiles, taking his breath away.

Then he turned them so that Stiles was straddling him, still impaled on his cock. Derek's back was now against the headboard, he put his hands on Stiles' hips and slowly guided him up and down, setting a slower pace than before. Immediately the Omega put his hands on each side of Derek's face on the headboard, and he started working too, accelerating the pace.

With this new angle Derek could reach deeper into Stiles, almost breaching his womb, and he couldn't help but imagine himself and Stiles, the young Omega in heat, moaning and begging him to fill him with his cum, barebaking the younger during an entire week without pause, knotting him over and over again until the ripe scent of an Omega who took with pups hit his noise.

He accelerated the pace, Stiles' arms ending up around his shoulders. Faster, stronger, his hips bucking up, Stiles moaning in ecstasy until he shuddered, eyes rolling in his head, clenching so much on Derek's cock that it made him come too, shuddering in bliss at the sudden wave of pure pleasure.

Derek relaxed against the headboard, Stiles' head falling on his shoulder, both out of breath, panting in the afterglow.

Derek had never felt so good after sex, and the memory of Stiles coming untouched playing over and over in his head made him want to hold the younger down for another ride, and to knot him good. But he seriously doubted either of them could possibly go for a second time.

Stiles smiled, looking up and kissing Derek lazily. He didn't know if sex was always supposed to be like that, but god did it felt good.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Sheriff Stilinski was at his office the day before Christmas when Jordan Parrish called.

“Parrish?”

He could hear the worry and defeat into the Beta's voice. “Sir, we found teacher Strauss. He's dead.”

John sighed, passing a hand on his face, closing his tired eyes for a brief moment.

At the other end of the phone, Jordan talked again. “Do you think- Do you think they're killing the Omegas?”

John looked at his desk where the pictures of every missing Omegas were scattered. Then his eyes found the picture of Stiles and himself of last Christmas. “I hope not, Parrish. I hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hated writing Lucas instead of Derek's name during this yaoi scene :/ but I really want to let Derek being 'Lucas' with Stiles because, as I already said, Stiles still don't know his real name.
> 
> Thanks for reading :-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments, even if I don't answer them all and I forget to mark them as 'read' I always read them and I love you guys ^^
> 
> So here is the 7th chapter, I don't have a lot to say about it right now, but I'll give you a few words at the end.
> 
> Warnings: graphic scene of death and description of torture on and off-screne
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice day ^^

**_ Chapter 7: New Year's Eve Night (part 1) _ **

 

Two days after Christmas Stiles was walking around Beacon High Village with Lydia and Scott. He had told them about his date with Derek, leaving out some details of course, and while Lydia was very excitedly asking him thousand of weird questions, Scott just nodded from time to time when they were looking his way. They didn't know what was wrong with him, but since they had talked about this teacher's death he had been eerily quiet.

Christmas had been well, his father hadn't touched his phone or computer once, and had even locked his files into his office, saying that today was their day. But Stiles still saw the worry in his eyes, how he kept looking towards his phone and how tired he seemed.

The Omega was worried. Which is why his friends had decided to take him out to purchase some stuff for the huge party of New Year's Eve. It was supposed to be just friends but Lydia somehow ended up inviting half the town.

She had put the rules on internet this morning. 'No getting out of the loft from seven in the afternoon to eight the next morning, IDs will be checked before and after the party, and have fun.'  
Stiles had rolled his eyes at the last sentence, 'like if having fun was an obligation', he had told Lydia who had slapped him at the back of the head.

They were checking the alcohol section once more, other customers eying them suspiciously because of the amount of bottles they already had in their carts, when Lydia stopped in the middle of her sentence. Following her gaze, Stiles froze too when he saw Samantha and Allison not far away from them.

Scott seemed to suddenly get back to his senses as he growled angrily beside them.

“Ignore them and help me.” Lydia said, flipping a strand of hair away from her eyes and watching a bottle of cheap whiskey like it had insulted her entire family.

Stiles looked back at Lydia who had picked another bottle of whiskey, this time more expensive, when he heard that Scott was indeed growling louder. They both turned back to him, seeing that the two other girls were making their way towards them.

“Scotty, you have to calm down if you don't want to get thrown out of this market, too.” The Omega grimaced at the memory.

Lydia elbowed the both of them in the ribs and they looked at the girls who were now facing them, Scott having finally calmed down enough to get his fangs, claws and eyes under control.

It had taken a very long time to help him control his shift, but Stiles still felt like it wasn't enough, especially in those types of situation when Scott's emotions were getting ahead of him. After all they were only humans and inexperienced, Scott had needed a true pack and an Alpha to guide him. But at least he wasn't shifting each time a dog barked near him anymore, so it wasn't that bad.

“Hello guys, preparing the party?” Allison asked awkwardly in front of the three others.

Lydia was watching them like they were stupid and unnerving bugs. Scott looked torn between glaring at Allison or at Sam, especially after Lydia had told him why Stiles was at the hospital. And the Omega was fully glaring angrily at the blonde girl who stood there almost sheepishly.

“Nope, we just decided to get really drunk.” Lydia almost spat out with a bitter smile, sassy mode turned on. “Yes, of course we're preparing the party.”

Allison nodded, looking like she was talking to a stubborn child who was angry for nothing. Stiles saw Scott's hands clenching slightly, the veins in his arms showing.

“What do you want?” Lydia asked while Stiles was getting nearer his best friend, remembering that physical contact could calm him down.

Allison just shrugged. “We just wanted to know how you were doing.”

“So now you give a fuck about how we're doing? This is truly shocking.” Scott snapped angrily, subtly getting against Stiles who had rolled up his sleeve and brushed his bare wrist against Scott's. The werewolf felt like it was simpler to breath now, Lydia inching near him, too.

Allison sighed and was surely about to make a reply that could or couldn't have made Scott shift right here in the middle of the customers who were looking at them warily from the corner of their eyes, but Samantha's sudden exclamation stopped her.

They all turned to the blonde girl who looked suddenly mad, her cheeks reddening like they always did when she was angry. “What is this?!”

She spat out the word, pointing at Stiles. Lydia turned to her friend, looking at his clothes to find what the blonde haired girl was talking about while Scott looked like he was ready to pounce or yell. So Sam walked to him, catching his necklace and almost braking it.

Stiles snatched it back angrily, putting it away under his shirt. He was about to tell her that it was none of her business, but unfortunately Lydia spoke first.

“This is his boyfriend's gift. Don't act like you have the right to be angry at it, you lost your chance a long time ago.” Lydia said in a strange happy tone, and Sam glared at her. Stiles thought that there was something he was missing underneath Lydia's knowing gaze and Samantha's furor, but he didn't know what.

“You should learn to better choose your boyfriends, Stilinski.” Allison said in a disappointed tone.

Stiles didn't know if it was because of her tone, of the fact that she called him 'Stilinski', or because of Sam still looking at him angrily, but Scott was suddenly in Allison's space, his hands clutching her jacket tightly, his joints turning white.

She quickly dislodged him with the help of Lydia and Stiles, and she was about to say something, being furious too now, but this time the owner of the market interrupted her.

“Either you buy, either you get out, or I'll call the cops.”

Allison grunted something under her breath before pulling a very red Samantha toward the exit.

Lydia smiled a bit at the owner, picking a bottle and putting it in their cart, making the man go away, grumbling under his breath. Scott was breathing harshly and Stiles was staring at where the girls had disappeared, feeling sad.

Samantha and him had been as close as he and Scott, and he had never imagined his life without them. But seeing her now, looking so angry at him for no reason, and not even apologizing for having sent him in a panic attack, made him want to cry.

Seeing that Stiles' eyes were slowly filling with tears and that Scott's claws were digging into his palms, Lydia practically dragged them outside, paying quickly on their way out and putting the bottles into the trunk of her car. Beside her Scott was taking slow breaths while Stiles was rubbing frantically his eyes, not wanting to cry again because of Sam.

They ended up at Lydia's loft for the rest of the day, watching a funny show and preparing the place for the end of the week.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

New Year's Eve Party was not at all what Stiles had expected. Three months ago, Lydia had talked about a simple night with only friends and Stiles had imagined Scott, Lydia, Sam and himself watching horror movies until dawn. Then she had told them about inviting more persons, so he had imagined alcohol, dance and people talking around them.

Now here they were, Scott staying close to him, looking angrily at Allison and Sam who had invited themselves at the party, while at least half of Beacon Hills College were chatting around them. The people talking were so loud that Lydia had to raise the music which made Danny's head throb.

Danny Mahealani had come back especially for this party, telling them that he missed them so much and that he was happy to pass the night with them. He had been disappointed, coming back to find that Samantha was no longer considered their friend, that there were more than 'just four or five friends from college' and a headache.

He talked to them about Jackson who had texted him in the week, taking news, and he had promised that he'll tell his best friend how everyone was doing. Which made Stiles feel angrier since he still hated Jackson.

So the four of them were having a really shitty night, Scott sulking and glaring, Danny massaging his painful head and praying for the painkiller to act right now, Lydia running all around the place to try to save her loft, and Stiles texting Derek, trying to get in a better mood.

To Lucas  
Hey babe, just wanted to know what you were up to, the party's terrible and I'm having a really bad night.

He got an answer five minutes later, Scott quickly glancing at his screen before going back to sulking quietly.

From Lucas  
I'm sorry but I can't talk right now, occupied. Hope your night will get better, love you

Stiles groaned, throwing his phone back in his bag and got up to have a drink, trying to ignore Scott's attempts to keep him there because he wasn't really friend with Danny and didn’t want to be left alone.

“Don't worry, I'll just grab a drink and I'll be right back.”

Stiles sighed when his best friend finally let go of his shirt. He walked to the table where the bottles of beer were put, avoided colliding with Lydia who was screaming at someone he didn't know to let go of her vase, grabbed one and turned around to get back to Scott.

But he ended up face to face with Samantha. He tried to get past her, thinking that she wanted a drink too and didn't see that he was there, but she stopped him.

“Can I talk to you?”

Allison arrived behind her, looking like she wanted to talk too, but Stiles didn't feel like speaking to any of them, and certainly not when he was alone. He didn't want to hear anything else about Scott or Lucas being manipulative Alphas.

“I don't want to talk to any of you, now if you'll excuse me.”

He tried to leave but Allison put her arm in front of him, effectively blocking his only way out, and backing him against the wall. Stiles tried to see if Lydia was nearby, or if Scott saw it and would come to his rescue, but the both of them were occupied, Lydia cleaning something and Scott talking to a student of his college.

“Well, we really need to talk about your boyfriend.”

Stiles sighed, already fed-up with the conversation, but Allison kept going anyway.

“You don't know everything about him, I do, and Sam too. You need to get rid of him as soon as possible, like you need to get rid of this stupid necklace. They'll only bring you problems.”

Stiles didn't believe what he was hearing. After they had both left them, and after he had felt so betrayed by Sam, they came to criticize his boyfriend and tell him what to do?

“Please Stiles, I want you to be safe because you're my friend.”

Stiles saw that Scott had finally looked at them and was walking their way along with Danny and Lydia so he took a deep breath, telling himself that this stupid conversation would be done in no time. But he found that he wanted to strike back.

“Well I'm not your friend, not anymore. After what you've said about Scott and Lucas, I think that the only person I need to stay away from is you. I don't trust you, and I'm sad to see that it took me so long to realize that you weren't worth being my friend.”

She winced like if he had slapped her. Scott and the two others arrived, Lydia pushing Allison away and Danny grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him away from them. But Sam grabbed his wrist and it was Stiles' turn to wince, but in pain since she was grabbing his wrist too tightly.  
Scott growled beside them, grabbing Sam's wrist painfully too, but she didn't let go, she didn't even seemed bothered by it which felt kind of worrying since Scott had the strength of a boxer.

“Last warning, Stiles, stay away from him.”

Stiles stared at her, feeling angrier, trying to get his wrist out of her tight grip. He finally managed to wrench his arm away from her, making her drop his wrist.

“Don't you fucking come near me again!”

He turned around and walked to the elevators. Lydia tried to stop him while Danny and Scott were occupied, yelling at the girls who were yelling back. But the doors of the elevator closed before Lydia could reach him.

He got out of the building, walking furiously in an unknown direction. Totally alone.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

It was eleven at night, He knew it because he just heard the bells of the church ringing. Everything was dark and quiet and he was walking without looking where, no destination in mind.

Stiles kept thinking about Sam's sentence, she had talked and looked at him like if she would kill Derek if Stiles didn't stay away from him. Or like if she would lock him away until he agreed. It made him scared, a feeling he had never thought he'd get because of Sam.

Taking another turn, he rubbed at his wrist, grimacing in pain. Even in the darkness of the night he could see bruises starting to show on his pale skin.

He took another turn and froze. He had been so angry that he hadn't taken his coat and had walked into several streets, not looking at where he was going. So now he was god knows where, in a little dark alley and he was shaking because of the cold.

He started freaking out, not recognizing any streets and only finding new little alleys after each turns.

He was about to get back to where he had remarked that he was lost, to maybe find something he recognized, but when he turned around he found a shadow at the end of the alley. There was a man standing there, hidden by the night but his shape illuminated by a floor lamp behind him.

From where he stood Stiles could see that the man was definitely taller and stronger than him.

He stayed frozen in fear, watching the other one warily, ready to flee, when the man started walking towards him. So he turned around and ran into another alley, not even looking at where he was going.

He took several turns, now blinded by the night and the absence of floor lamps or any source of light. He could hear footsteps behind him, getting closer.

He tried to dodge but he wasn't running fast enough.

A hand clenched on his already painful wrist, making him turn around and scream in fear, praying for a police officer to hear him...

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Derek winced, looking at the man strapped on the chair in front of him. The floor was covered in new and old dried blood, the wood of the chair was darkened by it like the once light ropes.

Peter was circling the chair, Isaac standing behind it against the wall, looking unfazed. The blond haired subtly glanced at Derek before going back to the man.

He was tinier than all of them, his jaw hung open, blood oozing out of it after Derek had removed five of his teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching with several missing nails and two broken knuckles. He was panting after having screamed for so long that his voice broke.

Peter was furious, even if he was smiling Derek knew that he was, he knew him too well now.

“Are you finally going to talk?”

His voice was deadly cold, his smile showing the dangerous psychopathic side of him, but the man stayed stupidly silent. Derek wanted to tell him to talk, that it would be less painful, but the tiny man smiled, three of his front teeth missing making Derek shudder in disgust.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Peter got so quickly in front of the man's face that Derek almost jumped. “I'm talking about the merchandise your friends and yourself keep stealing me.”

At that, the man's face fell. “You're calling them 'merchandise'? I knew you were a crazy psychopath but I didn't know that you were a bastard too, those O-”

He was dead before he could finish his sentence, Peter's hand drenched in blood and Derek winced at the sight. The guy was almost cut in half, his intestines along with other organs Derek preferred not to name creating a disturbing sort of pool at his feet. The worse was that the man was still alive, mouth hung open in shock, looking at the gooey pool of his own blood and organs at his feet.

It took him two whole minutes before his heart stopped. And Peter turned to Derek, not smiling anymore, looking ready to tear anyone's head apart.

He took several breaths before turning to Isaac who stayed frozen in fear at the sudden change.

Peter never stopped smiling, never.

“Clean this.”

He left the room and then the house, Derek trying to don't think about what his uncle could be doing outside of their time together.

He stopped Isaac before the Beta could leave the room and find Erica to call the 'cleaner', their most important 'friends'.

“I need you to do something for me. You need to know that if Peter happen to know about it, you'll be dead.”

Isaac looked at Derek like if he was suddenly crazy. “Are you nuts? Have you already seen your uncle angry or betrayed? Because let me tell you this, it's not pretty.”

Derek sighed, his frown deepening. “Well if he finds out, just tell him that I forced you to make it, he won't kill you until I get there and explain to him that I indeed forced you.”

The younger seemed suddenly curious. “What is it?”

“I want you, Erica and Boyd to spy on Peter. Simple, just tell me everything he does, or every strange things he says to anyone. I need to know more things about what those guys are stealing from him. And other stuff he does.”

The Beta nodded. “You know he doesn't tell us more than he tells you. Only Izae knows everything.”

Derek grumbled. “Great, well I'm sure he talks more when he's in front of you. With me he's more careful and secretive. No offense but he only considers you as brainless tools.”

Isaac smiled. “No offense taken, we already know that. Why do you want to spy on him now? I mean, he always keep things hidden from you.”

Derek shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing. “I just need more information to chase those guys.”

He didn't know how much Isaac was loyal to his uncle so he decided to don't make any bad decisions now. After all he barely knew them and had always made sure to stay away from them, even if Isaac, Boyd and Erica had already had normal and funny chats with him.

Isaac eyed him a bit more before shrugging and leaving to go find the two others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really hate my own character, great ^^ Sam will be gone in the following chapters ^^
> 
> HAHAHA I love suspense (sorry not sorry)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter MOUAHAHA :-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello  
> Sorry for being late but college started again so I'm going to update chapters once a week (maybe twice sometimes)
> 
> And I'm so sorry XD
> 
> Warnings: hospital, drug, original character death
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice day ^^

_**Chapter 8: New Year's Eve Night (part 2)** _

 

Stiles got forcefully turned around and screamed, only to find a blond-haired man with blue eyes that he knew too well and had hoped to never see again.

“Jackson?!”

The blond stood there, looking totally disheveled, his hair were a mess, bow-tie half made and his suit was crumpled. He also looked out of breath, but that must have been because he ran after the other.

“God Stilinski, I thought you were never going to stop.”

Stiles put a hand on his beating heart, trying to calm it down and will it back to a normal pace. “God Whittemore, I thought you were going to kill me!”

Stiles replied, voice dripping with sarcasm and anger. And Jackson had the audacity to roll his eyes at that, making the Omega get angrier by the minute.

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles preferred to change the subject and was agreeably met by a little blush from the Beta. “And what happened to your clothes?”

Jackson sighed, as if what he was about to say could physically hurt him. “I came back yesterday and heard about Lydia's party just then, so I didn't have time to find a good suit to wear. Then at the party, no one noticed me, and I was about to head Lydia's way when I saw what happened and you storming out of the loft.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, skeptical. “So you decided to follow me. Why is that?”

Jackson wanted to laugh and bang his head against a wall in exasperation. He had truly thought about staying at the party and talk to Lydia alone, but seeing Stiles run like that in the middle of the night, after curfew and alone made him worry. Not that he liked the Omega or anything else, but even if they weren't friends, if Jackson could stop someone from being killed he would gladly.

“You could have been taken or killed, you idiot. I followed you to make sure that your reckless and stupid idea didn't got you into trouble, again.”

Stiles really didn't want to remember about that night, at the prom ball when he had wandered alone after having been left by Scott once more, and had found himself into a rogue werewolf's claws. His dad had been both so relieved and furious that the Omega hadn't known if he could hug him or if he should run away.

“And why are you back?”

Jackson passed his hand on his neck in a nervous gesture, throwing glances around as if someone would appear and save him from having to talk to Stiles. “I wanted to repair things with Lydia, so I decided to finish my college here.”

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. After having passed three years in high school, supporting this idiot, he didn't want to ever think about having to support him a year more.

“After what you did to Lydia, I doubt she'll want that.”

Indeed, after the prom Jackson had dumped her like she was nothing for a girl from London, who was in his new college. Lydia had been devastated and it had taken her a while to recover from it.

Jackson rolled his eyes again, and Stiles truly hoped that it wasn't a new habit of him because he wouldn't support it at all. “I know, which is why I came to apologize. Are you even listening?”

Stiles really wanted to answer to that, he had tons of sarcastic comments to make about this sentence alone, but another huge problem decided to come along. Both of them froze when police cars arrived, police officers and FBI agents pointing their guns at Jackson while an OP agent was forcefully dragging Stiles away, bruising his arm and wrist.

“Don't worry, you're safe now.”

Stiles tried very hard to dislodge his wrist, to get back to Jackson before his stupid comments got him shot, and to explain that it was a misunderstanding. But the man seemed pretty adamant to take Stiles to 'security' and put Jackson in jail. Not that it was bothering Stiles to imagine Jackson in jail, but it was annoying him to don't be listened to and being treated like some damsel in distress.

“Listen to me, I know this Beta, we're- well we're not friends but he wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Well, except if you consider that he's trying to gain Lydia back, which is both stupid and suicidal, especially after what he did.”

But of course the agent kept telling him that he was fine, and he even dared pet his hair like a scared dog while he was still gripping his wrist too tightly. So of course Stiles shoved him roughly away and started insulting him, the man had seriously been looking for it all along.

Which is how he ended up being sedated because 'he was in shock'. And now he regretted not having had the opportunity to kick the man.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Samantha ran down the street, trying to miraculously find where Stiles had disappeared. She didn't want him to leave the loft in the middle of the night, especially right now, and she hadn't meant to upset him so much. But she wanted to protect him.

She kicked angrily a trash can, thinking about how stupid and stubborn her friend was being. They were friends and he didn't trusted her anymore? When Scott was being very secretive lately, even if Stiles didn't see it she did, and this Lucas was a liar, and it's her that the Omega hated. It was so unjust.

“Alphas should be put down, like those stupid rabid dogs!”

She grabbed her phone to call the police and warn them that an Omega was somewhere alone in the streets.

“It's not really nice for us. And I don't think that treating human beings like that will give you several friends.”

She turned around abruptly at the voice, dropping her phone in a puddle. She cursed at her own stupidity and grabbed her phone back, trying to light up the street and see who was there, but too late, her phone died.

“Who are you?”

She tried to stay composed and brave, but she still felt this little clench of fear at her heart and a sudden need to run.

“I'm sure you know me, since you know everything about us.”

'Hale', the cursed name came to her mind like a thunder bolt on earth. She knew everything about her grandfather's death and this family of killers and monsters, Allison had told her everything. Though her friend had told her to stay far away from them, the blonde had decided to find revenge and now seemed to be the perfect time.

“You are one of those monsters. Don't worry though, I'll help you and- how do they say again? AH, take you out of your misery.”

She took her gun from her bag and shot blindly in the alley. The shots illuminated a bit the street and she remarked that the man wasn't in front of her. But it was too late, in the beat of a heart she ended up in a strong grip, one hand caging her free one and the other holding tightly her second, pressing her own gun to her chin.

“I thought you'll be smarter, but guess we all have to be disappointed from times to times.”

The velvet voice kept mocking her while she tried to get out of his grip, but he was way stronger than her.

“Who told you that I wasn't intelligent?”

Even without seeing him, Sam knew that he was smiling. “Well your grandfather was smarter than you, and he still ended up dead, so you don't really have a chance here.”

She froze, shocked and suddenly very angry at herself for having missed the opportunity to avenge her grandfather, Anthony Drew.

“You killed him.”

She couldn't believe that she was so close to this murderer and yet so far away from killing him.

“Peter Hale, nice to meet you. Your grandfather happened to don't be as smart as he should have. He infiltrated my circle by buying from me and tried to backtrack stupidly once they had the information they needed. Too bad they got wrong information, and we killed four of them.”

He tightened his grip on her, readjusting it so she couldn't escape. “So technically, it's Allison and her father who sent him to his death. He wanted to stop, didn't even want to do it in the first place, but they forced him.”

It couldn't be true, Allison had been back since after Anthony's death, and she only enrolled into Sam's grandfather's movement against the Hale because the police wasn't doing anything to stop them. Or at least it was what Allison had told her...

“You're lying!”

She twisted her body to get away but he easily prevented it, leaving her out of breath after several minutes of trying.

“You won't get away with that, I can testimony now.”

He chuckled, clearly amused. “Oh honey, I wouldn't have told you that if I was going to let you go.”

She panicked. “You- you won't kidnap me, I'm not an Omega.”

She didn't know for sure if this man was behind the Omega traffic, she hadn't been told a lot about them, and after having learn that Allison pushed her grandfather towards death she didn't even know if they weren't behind it. After all, a lot of their allies were from the former gang of Beacon Hills who only wanted Peter dead to take his gang and fortune and keep going instead of him.

And after having said that the werewolf wouldn't keep her since she wasn't an Omega, she understood what he was about to do and tried to scream for help, only to be stopped by a second man that she hadn't seen coming in front of her.

“Thank you Izae, just on time.” Then Peter looked back at the young woman in his hands. “Well it looks like you're not that stupid after all.”

He chuckled darkly, pressing the gun further against her chin. “Poor young Samantha, abandoned by her friends, depressed after her grandfather's death and showing acts of violence towards an Omega in an open space. She had lost her mind and decided to shoot herself after another argument with her friends.”

She tried to scream even if it was muffled by the other man's hand, but no one heard and the sound of a gunshot resounded around them.

She dropped to the floor, blood splattered on her face and pooling beneath her, two holes in her head, one on her chin and the other at the top of her now red hair.

“Clean the gun and put her fingerprints on it.”

Izae nodded and raised his hand to tell Isaac and Erica that they could come. They hurried after having been told what to do, keeping discreetly an ear on the conversation.

“I don't understand though, why killing her when the Omega was alone and lost in the streets? I mean we saw him, he wasn't that far away and we could have easily took him. I thought you wanted him, too.”

Peter nodded, looking distantly at the two Betas doing their jobs. “No we couldn't. He was being followed by a Beta, and now is not the time. I do need him, but let's take a day or two before acting.”

Once the Betas were finished, they got back in the van, Peter sighing at it. “And remind Ivan that I want this stupid car gone.”

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles woke up in a hospital bed for what seemed like the hundredth time to him. It was hard to wake up, he really wanted to go back to sleep and felt like something was dragging him down, but when he heard his father's voice near his bed, he managed to open his eyes.

“Oh thank god, Stiles.”

He looked at his right and found his father sitting on a chair, with two agents behind him looking uncomfortable.

“This is the second time you end up here, you really need to stop scaring me. What happened?”

Stiles glared angrily at the man who had bruised his wrist and explained everything to his dad, almost crying when he told his and Sam's fight, apologizing for having left the party and telling him that Jackson was helping, for once.

John nodded, shooting other death glares at the men who were fidgeting again. He turned back to his son, sighing.

“This could have been very dangerous Stiles, you could have been attacked, kidnapped or- or worse.”

He couldn't say, couldn't imagine or say anything about his son being killed, alone in a dark alley.

Stiles looked down at his father's lap, apologetic and regretful. He saw the dread in his father's eyes at the idea of finding his son dead, and felt stupid to have scared him like that when Omegas were disappearing every day.

His heart skipped a bit at the thought of Heather, alone and scared somewhere.

“I'm sorry.”

His father rubbed at his eyes, feeling exhausted, and took his son in his arms, hugging him tightly. He had been terrified when Parrish had called him to say that Stiles wasn't safe at his friend's party and had almost been kidnapped.

He stepped away, giving his son a reassuring smile before turning to the two idiots who were still standing behind him.

“Call Parrish and tell him to free Whittemore and get him back home in security. Also send police officers at the party, to make sure that no other person left, and to reassure the kids that everyone's safe and sound.”

The two immediately left, relieved to finally be able to get away from the furious father who almost ripped the OP agent's head off when he had told him about Stiles being 'hysterical'. He hated this word, especially when it was about his son, which seemed to be quite frequent lately.

“I didn't want to get you off the case when everyone needs you.”

John shook his head. “You are way more important than some paperwork to me. Even if people were dying, I would do everything to make sure you are safe.”

Stiles smiled, feeling drained because of the medication he had been given. “The paperwork? You're not working on your leads?”

John sighed, hesitating between talking about it with his son and forcing him to go back to sleep and rest. But knowing his son, he picked the first one.

“We dropped the lead on the Hales, not enough elements.”

Suddenly a police officer appeared in the bedroom, looking out of breath. Stiles remembered him a bit, he was a very awkward man named Jessie, and was the new young officer, but he was really good at reassuring people and at researching lost persons.

He took some time to regain his breath, John waiting patiently. “We found the body of a young girl in a street, not far away from the college student's party.”

Stiles' breath got caught in his throat, this young girl could only be a college student, which meant that he maybe knew her.

“Another Omega?”

Jessie shook his head and took another long breath before speaking again, still out of breath. “A Beta, sir.”

Stiles started listing every Betas he knew, from Lydia to this girl who was sitting behind him in class and that he had seen at the party.

“Stiles, I have to go, get some rest. I love you.”

His father kissed his forehead before leaving. Stiles didn't got sleep at all for the rest of the night.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

The Sheriff arrived on the crime scene along with the brown curly haired Jessie, and the dark haired Melinda, a woman who was working at the Hospital's morgue and on crime scenes, she did all the autopsies.

They joined Parrish who was waiting in front of the yellow lines which had just been put on.

“What happened?”

John asked, preparing himself for the worst.

“A young girl, nineteen years old, it looks like she shot herself. She has the gun in her hand, the bullet traversed her skull from her chin to the top of her head, and the traces of blood indicate that she did it herself.”

John couldn't believe this, he had expected something about the actual case, a new lead, and he suddenly felt horrible, having hoped to find a new lead on the corpse of a young woman; still a teenager even; who was Stiles' age.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that both Melinda and Jesse were thinking the same, which didn't make it better.

“Of course we still have to check the gun for fingerprints, but it's clearly a suicide.”

They were about to go see the corpse when a man arrived behind them, looking determined and almost crossing the yellow line.

“It's those Alphas again! Are you going to let everyone die before you finally kill the murderers?!”

Two other officers arrived in time to help Parrish, Jessie and the Sheriff stop the man from seeing the body.

“Jessie, take mister away please.”

With the two other officer's help, Jessie pulled the thrashing and yelling man away under the eyes of people trying to get a look at the scene and filming, like if the death of someone was a show. John hated those types of persons.

“Who's the victim?”

“I don't know, she didn't have her ID on her, and we didn't interrogated the students yet, to see who else left the party. But I'm almost sure I've already met her somewhere.”

An agent of OP that John had already met came to them. “I remember her, she got in a fight with an Omega who ended up at hospital.”

John's eyes widened. He grabbed the man by the arm before he could leave. “Did the Omega had a panic attack?”

The agent looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Yes, we had to calm him down with his friend's help, a red haired girl.”

John almost shoved the guy away and ran to the crime scene, not answering the agent's questions, followed by a worried Parrish.

He lifted the white cover off of the body and froze. Sam was lying on her side, sprawled out on the pavement with a gun in her hand, her head was surrounded by blood and her hair and face were covered in it, making her blonde hair look completely red.

“You know her, sheriff?”

John nodded, frozen in shock. “Samantha Drew, she was Stiles' friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Stiles is not taken, yet ;-) But hey, Sam is gone and Jackson's back YAY
> 
> Thanks for reading :-*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello
> 
> Yay, the 9th chapter is here ^^
> 
> Warnings: panic attack
> 
> Hope you had a good week and will have a good week end

**_ Chapter 9: Comfort _ **

Stiles was out of the hospital in no time and had tried to reach his dad by calling him and going to the station, but he wasn't answering and it's Jessie who talked to him at the station, saying that John was very busy right now.

So here he was, talking fervently to Lydia in her bedroom at her loft. He had showed up here because he wanted to reassure her since she kept sending him messages, and he wanted to help her clean up the mess of the party. But as he had showed up upset and grumbling about his dad, they had ended up in Lydia's bedroom to talk about the previous night.

“We were freaking out you idiot! Scott wanted to go after you but other students blocked the way to make sure that no one would go. We called the cops and had an awfully hard time stopping Scott from ripping anyone's head off, he was furious.”

Stiles started fidgeting, his own anger flying out of the window, replaced by remorse. “I'm sorry, I needed time alone and I was so upset-”

He didn't get to say anything else because Lydia rushed forward to give him a huge hug. They parted after several minutes, both feeling like it was easier to breath.

“What happened to you?”

The Omega almost laughed at the memory of Jackson's face when the officers started accusing him of trying to kidnap Stiles, but remembering those idiots who had drugged him and the fact that the blond haired had followed him to protect him, made his blood boil with rage all over again.

He started explaining everything to her, from when he got lost in the streets to finding Jackson, and then to this stupid agent who's supposed to protect Omegas but hurt him and drugged him.

“What an- idiot.” Lydia said, catching an insult at the last moment, even though Stiles wouldn't have mind hearing it. But well, she was a very polite and intelligent woman who tried to swear less. “And Jackson's back?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, and he said he was here to finish college, with us. I don't know what he wants to do in college but I truly hope that we won't be in the same class.”

The Omega decided to don't tell Lydia the reason of his reappearance because he felt like Jackson should be the one to tell her and talk to her. After all the man tried to help him the previous night, and as he still hated the blond, he was going to let him be the one to face an outraged Lydia. He would seriously pay to see that.

“Does anyone left the loft after me?”

The Beta took a moment to think about it but came with nothing. “No one, as I told you several Alphas and Betas blocked the exits. Why are you asking that?”

He took a moment to breath before muttering. “They found a dead Beta, a young girl.”

Lydia's breath caught in her throat. “I don't remember anyone else missing, but after your departure and until the police's arrival it was a huge mess. And then the police made everyone leave to go back to their houses because it was already morning.”

Stiles nodded, kind of reassured. “It maybe means that she wasn't from the party. I called every Beta I knew and were at the party, and no one is missing. My dad still hasn't told me who it was and I couldn't talk to him at all today.”

At his frown, Lydia leaned in to pat him on the shoulder. “Remember that someone's dead, he needs to tell the family and investigate, while protecting and searching the missing Omegas, too.”

The Omega nodded and smiled again. After all his dad had told him that if anything got wrong with him, he would give everything up to help him, he was busy but never forgot to let little notes to his son whenever he could.

Clasping his hands together, Stiles laughed a bit. “Come on, this loft is not going to clean itself.”

They got up and started by cleaning the corridors, Lydia swearing loudly each time she found something broken, making Stiles laugh all the afternoon.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles was on the couch, eating chips in front of a horror movie the last night of his holidays. The next day he was going to be back at college, and right now he kept praying to every deity for Jackson to don't be in his class, because he truly didn't wanted him in his class. Never again.

The woman on the screen got stupidly killed, again like in every horror movie the girl died stupidly, and Stiles was shouting after her, telling her how stupid she was, when the door opened.

He jumped and fell off the couch, chips flying in every direction and dirtying the floor and furniture. He almost screamed when the light was switched on and he could see his father looking at him, half amused and half exhausted.

Stiles got up quickly, passing a nervous hand on his neck. “I'm so sorry, I'll clean up. God, you scared me.”

He laughed but stopped when he saw that his father wasn't smiling at all. He looked so tired and sad that it made Stiles' heart skip a beat.

“What's wrong? What happened?”

John closed the door, took a deep breath and walked in the living room. “You should sit down.”

The Omega sat down abruptly, like if the strings that were keeping him up had been cut off. His leg started jittering and he bit his lip nervously.

John sat in front of him on the armchair. He whispered something so low that Stiles didn't hear it. “Can you repeat?”

The sheriff sighed, passed his hand on his hair, nodded, sighed again and nodded again. Stiles was getting exasperated, the tension and lack of answering driving him more and more nervous, his leg jittering at a rapid pace.

“Come on dad, tell me.”

He pleaded his father, getting more and more anxious the more his dad took to answer. Finally John took the courage to repeat it, this time louder. “The dead Beta was Samantha Drew. She committed suicide.”

It felt like all the air left Stiles' lungs at once. He sat there, now completely immobile, eyes wide and mouth agape. After a moment John remarked that his son was trying to breath, which meant he was having a panic attack.

He got quickly up and took his son in his arms, one hand drawing circles on his back, the other petting his hair, murmuring softly, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

He knew that both former friends had been fighting, and that the thought or sight of Samantha made Stiles goes stiff and angry, but he also knew that there was still a connection between them. After all they had been friends not so long ago, best friends, and even after those huge fights, learning her death was hard for him, it still shocked and pained him.

“It's okay son, you need to breath, everything is going to be alright.”

Even if the Omega didn't believe in any of that he still managed to breath again, little by little until his breathing was still uneven but better than ten minutes ago.

And after some more minutes, his panic attack left place to silent sobbing.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Peter walked in Derek's loft as if he owned the place, smiling brightly, blood stains present on his shirt and sleeves. His nephew frowned, putting the book he had been reading away and standing up from the couch.

Peter never came here, Derek had made sure that none of them would come at his place, even his uncle, but the bastard was standing there, looking so proud of himself that Derek immediately knew that he had done something terrible.

“What are you doing here?” He spat out, eyes flashing red for a second.

He knew it could be a death wish, to flash his red eyes at his uncle, his Alpha, but Peter was in his territory and he had all the rights to be pissed.

Strangely Peter kept smiling and raised his hands up in sort of surrender before chuckling and taking his jacket away, searching through Derek's cabinets to find surely a bottle of alcohol.

“Don't be so angry, I needed to tell you something important and you weren't answering your phone.”

Derek didn't let down his guard, he never did near his uncle.

“I could have been with Stiles.”

Imagining his uncle entering the loft while he was with Stiles, and having to explain who was this man and keep Peter far away from the young Omega seemed impossible. And he really didn't want his uncle near Stiles at all.

Peter chuckled, serving himself a glass of whiskey, one he didn't like. “How's the Omega, by the way?”

It took all of Derek's strength to not pin his uncle against the nearest wall. He hated how Peter talked about Stiles, like if he was an object, always saying 'Omega' in pure disdain. It made him want to rip Peter's throat out so he wouldn't be able to talk about Stiles ever again.

“He's fine, why?”

His uncle chuckled once more and sat down. Derek's blood turned cold.

“It must be really hard for him to lose a so close friend.”

Peter winked at him, sipping the whiskey and then looking at it with disgust. Derek remained frozen in fear.

“What did you do?”

Peter shrugged, looking almost innocently at his nephew. “I discovered that Samantha Drew was working against us, and she was about to tell the Omega your true identity. I couldn't let that happen.”

Derek's heart missed a beat, both at the idea of Stiles finding out, and then at thinking about how Stiles must feel right now. He knew the two had been fighting, he felt bad to know that they had been fighting about him, but he also knew that after so many years of friendship, Stiles still cared for her in a way. You can't stop loving someone in one day after several years of close friendship.

“You killed Samantha?”

Peter turned back to him, this time frowning. “Of course, she was about to denounce you.”

Something surely crossed his mind because he was suddenly smiling brightly and laughing.

“Oh please, don't tell me you care for the Omega.”

He laughed more and then, in no time, the glass was shattered on the floor, alcohol forming a little pool on the wooden floor, and he had his uncle against a wall in a tight grip. His eyes widened when he saw the knowing look in his uncle's eyes.

Without knowing it, he had shown his uncle his most important secret.

“You shouldn't have gotten attached to him, Derek. In less than a week, he won't be your job anymore, and you won't see him again.”

And like the psychopath he was, Peter smiled again, like if nothing had happened. He straightened Derek's jacket when his nephew finally let him go, still frozen in shock, put his own jacket back on and left, telling his nephew to 'have a nice day'.

Derek quickly grabbed his phone, Stiles being the only thing important right now.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles showed up at his loft two days later after class, looking cold because he wasn't wearing enough clothes, his hair were disheveled and his eyes purple rimmed and red, like if he had been crying, and showing how much he needed to sleep.

Derek didn't even have time to greet him that the young Omega was coming forward, burying his head in his shoulder and sobbing. Derek put a soothing hand on his hair and hugged him back.

“Lucas, I- it's all my fault.”

Derek froze at the name, feeling ashamed. He was still lying to the younger and he felt really bad about it, he wanted him to know everything, to help him and to be with him. But he knew that as soon as Stiles would know, Derek would be in jail. He didn’t want to lose his freedom, but he couldn't stop wondering if freedom was more important that this relationship he had built with Stiles.

He couldn't lose Stiles, even if he was lying to him and the Omega would hate him forever, he couldn't think about losing him.

So he decided to selfishly keep his secret and to find a way to stop Peter. He didn't know what his uncle was going to do, but he had a week to stop him. Maybe less.

“Come on, get in.”

He took Stiles to the living room, put on a movie and cuddled with him. The sobs subsiding to quiet tears after the first minutes of Alice in Wonderland.

“It's not your fault.” Derek said, interrupting the white rabbit's sentence. “You didn't kill her, you couldn't have known.”

Stiles sat back and away from Derek, which made his chest tighten. “I got mad at her during the party. She was saying those stupid things again, and I left.” The sobs were back full force. “She- she left in the middle of the night, too.” His voice wavered at the end. “And then she killed herself.”

Derek froze again while Stiles was crying, his body shaken by powerful sobs. They didn't know she had been murdered, they thought she was depressed and killed herself. Which explained why Stiles was so shaken, he thought it was all his fault. And Derek couldn't tell him why it wasn't.

He came closer when Stiles started whimpering, the Omega's eyes widening, breaths becoming shorter and harder.

“No, no, no, Stiles please, don't have a panic attack, not now, please. I don't know what to do.”

He almost slapped himself, knowing that it was stupid and futile to ask someone to stop having a panic attack, it wasn't like Stiles could control it. He felt so dumb right now.

Not really knowing what to do he took the younger bridal style, his wolf purring happily when the Omega buried his face against his neck, scenting him. Then he put him down on his bed, Stiles whimpering and his wolf whining at the loss of contact.

After having put two covers and a fluffy duvet upon the Omega, Derek laid down next to him, letting the younger snuggle against him, heart beat still frantic and breathing harshly. Then he put the covers on them and cuddled the younger, whispering soothing words, encouragements and praising him until his breathing became normal again.

“That's it Stiles, you're doing great, come back to me, love. Good boy, you're doing good.”

After several more minutes, the younger was able to breath correctly so Derek could settle his wolf back, and will it to sleep.

“It's okay, it's okay. Tell me about your day.”

He hoped that by talking, Stiles would be able to settle completely his breath which was still a bit fast.

“I- hum- I had class today.”

Derek nodded in encouragement.

“Jackson is back, he's the one who- who found me af-ter the party.”

The Alpha nodded. He had called Stiles the next day to talk with him when the Omega had explained what had happened. Of course he had told him that he had done something very reckless and could have been harmed, and of course Derek had freaked out at the idea of Stiles going alone in the streets at night when Omegas were being kidnapped. And when his uncle was breathing down their necks.

Stiles had promised to don't ever do it anymore, and even if the younger wasn't really fan of this Jackson, Derek couldn't help but be thankful that the Beta had been there to go after his Omega.

“He's in my class, unfortunately. I-I didn't want him in my class, bu-t guess I'll have to- to bear with it. He told Lydia that he was back for her- and he didn't told her that I knew about- that, but she's intelligent. She wasn't mad, but I still heard the reproach.”

He told him about his classes, talked about some teachers he liked and others he hated, told him he missed mister Strauss, and finally, after having talked about his afternoon, his breathing was totally back to normal, like his heart beat.

“And what about your day?”

They stayed under Derek's covers for the rest of the afternoon, cuddling and talking about anything.

It strangely felt wrong to Derek's wolf to let Stiles go home afterward.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Derek was back at work after having heard Izae's and Peter's conversation, along with Sam's death, when a young Hispanic boy came barging into the abandoned house, looking beyond pissed.

Peter didn't seemed surprised, he even rolled his eyes at the younger. Derek though didn't knew who he was, but he was sure he had already seen this young man before.

“Can I know what you're doing here, when you should be trading drugs?”

The younger's eyes flashed red, and Derek's wolf growled at the threat. He didn't know that there was another Alpha werewolf nearby, but again, Peter didn't seem surprised.

“You killed him, you killed this teacher!”

Peter put down his glass and stood up. “Yes, a while ago, so why showing up now? I thought you had said that everything you did stopped being your problem once you handed it to me or others.”

The younger was clearly missing in control, because he was starting to shift.

“You told me to help drive him here, and that he would be back to his family in no time. You killed him!”

The younger lunged forward, attacking Peter. Everyone tried to get in the way, except Derek who couldn't stop thinking that if Peter died right now, it wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

But of course the younger was no match and got easily pinned down by Peter's strength.

“Stop!”

Peter's Alpha voice made everyone cower back, showing their necks like the young Hispanic did.

“You're going to calm down, go back home and keep your business up, otherwise you'll be out of the pack. And seeing that you still don't have control over your wolf, I don't give you more than a week before you attack someone and get locked in Eichen House for life. Is that clear Scott?”

Derek's heart skipped a beat and he quickly hid in another room, back against the wall, listening in. This boy was Stiles' best friend from childhood, and he had seen him at the festival, and of course the boy had seen him too, and maybe recognized him. But as Stiles still didn't know, Derek maybe had a chance and the younger hadn't recognized him.

He had never worked with him and didn't remember crossing his path here, but maybe the boy had seen him in pictures. He maybe hadn't recognized him at the festival but if he saw him here, Derek was as good as dead and Stiles would know everything.

Or worse, Peter would kill him, too.

He didn't hear the end of the argument but after a while, the boy was gone and Derek decided to keep a low profile for the rest of the day. He had to be more careful.

Though he couldn't help but be angry at the knowledge that Stiles' best friend was in Peter's pack, even if he clearly hated Peter and was only driving stuff back and forth, and also knowing that he had help kidnapping an Omega but didn't feel ashamed at staying near one everyday.

But then his anger receded when he reminded himself that he hadn’t helped the Omega teacher and let him die, that he had tortured him, and that he had already killed three Omegas, along with thousands of Betas. And still he had passed all of yesterday evening with an Omega that his uncle was targeting, and he was helping him.

Sometimes he wished he could go back in time, to a better place and family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello
> 
> Okay, this is it, the chapter that will change Stiles' life
> 
> Warnings: fight, emotionally hurt Stiles, scared Stiles, kidnapping
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and have a nice week ^^

_**Chapter 10: Discovery** _

 

The day of Sam's funeral was the worst. Jackson who was now in all of his classes and had tried to talk to an extremely furious red head who was trying to ignore the blond hair, and so ignored Stiles most of the day since he always was not far away from him.

And everyone kept asking him what had happened at the party, he managed to dodge some of them but others were seriously too good at cornering people in the corridors. So each time one of them was too close, Stiles would flee, hide in the toilets and imagine being at Derek's loft, hidden beneath his covers, surrounded by his scent and in security.

Even if they were going to be at Sam's funeral this afternoon, Stiles, Jackson and Lydia had decided to go to class in the morning, even if they were in black formal clothes, they needed the distraction. And the Omega didn't want to have to talk about it with anyone beside Derek.

The classes were the same, except for Jackson who kept asking him questions because he had missed half of the year here and was changing all his subjects to match Stiles', which made the Omega furious.

And then at noon, both Jackson and Stiles made their way to the parking lot and got into Lydia's car. Well it was her father's car and they had decided to take it because it was pitch black and not too colorful like their habitual cars were.

Of course Lydia was pissed to have to be in the same car as Jackson was, but to everyone's surprise, the blond didn't say anything for the whole drive. They drove to the cemetery where everyone was already taking their seats.

Getting out of the car was the easiest part, Jackson walked forward to go see Scott who was waiting for them in the front row, looking nervous, but Stiles stayed behind.

Lydia was walking too when she remarked that the Omega wasn't moving anymore. “You're not coming?”

Stiles felt his breath itching in his throat and his chest aching painfully. He shook his head. “I- I c- can't.”

He turned around and ran away under Lydia's shouts. He got as far as he could and hid behind a white van who was parked three streets away from the cemetery. He got his breath under control by observing birds in the tree above him.

After a while he started walking again, but not towards the funeral, he couldn't. He couldn't face her parents, he couldn't look at everyone who knew that they had been fighting, he couldn't possibly go to her funeral after having told her that they weren't friends anymore.

He felt so guilty, thinking over and over again that she had killed herself because of him, because they had been fighting and he didn't see that she was depressed. Their fights felt like it had been all his fault, and he couldn't stop remembering how hurt she had looked at the party. But he tried to remember that she had pained him too, and that she had started their little war by attacking his boyfriend.

And regretting all of that made him feel so bad, like everything was his fault and everyone knew it, judging him from afar each time he crossed someone in the corridors, in the streets, in his house...

He couldn't go to her funeral like that, acting like they were still best friends and had never fought.

It felt wrong.

He thought he could have sat there through the funeral and go quickly home, as discreetly as possible, but seeing everyone at the cemetery made him run.

He walked to god knows where, in daylight this time, when someone grabbed his shoulder. It felt too much like the New Year's Eve but this time he found Allison instead of Jackson.

Seeing her there, wearing only black made him strangely angry. Sam and her had been friends too, more than Stiles and Sam had been lately, she had all the rights in the world to go to her funeral, but to the Omega it felt as if she didn't have the right to be there and to feel sorry. It felt wrong to see her mourning Sam after she technically had been one of the reasons that Samantha started acting strange and fought with them.

Seeing her here made him suddenly furious, not against himself anymore but against her.

“I'm sorry for Sam's death.”

Hearing her say Samantha's nickname made his blood boil. He couldn't stop thinking of how much she did to tore them apart since high school, and how stupid she was, to come here acting like she really was sorry. Her face didn't show any feelings, like if she was there to make a deal and not bury one of her so-called friends.

“But you should have listened to her, and I hope that now you'll listen to me. Your boyfriend is not who you think he is, in fact he's-”

He stopped her before she could continue. How dare she come here and keep throwing the main problems of his and Sam's fights at her funeral?! He stepped forward, their noses almost touching.

“Don't you dare talk to me again, especially about that the day of her funeral! Stop harassing my boyfriend that you haven't even met and stay away from me!”

She was shocked for a minute, but then she looked angry, as if it was Stiles who came to her, saying terrible things about her friends and family. She pushed him away and he stumbled, his back colliding painfully against a tree, suddenly scared at her murderous gaze.

“Let me remind you that it's your fault if Sam left the loft and got killed! You and your stupid boyfriend-”

She stopped suddenly, like if she hadn't remarked what she had been saying when Stiles whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. She looked shocked about herself and what she had done, remarking that she had forcefully pushed Stiles against a tree and that her eyes were shining a Beta blue, his own amber one reverberating hers, looking terrified.

He was stuck between showing his neck in submission and cowering behind the tree. She tried to reach for him, her eyes turning normal again, which seemed to take the both of them out of their instinctual trance. He pushed her hand away, and she couldn't stop but remark that his push had been way more gentle than hers.

“Don't come near me ever again.”

He was trembling, his voice wavering and he was still scared. He had never been attacked like that, no one had ever pushed him and flashed their eyes at him, using their Beta voices against him. Even though the Beta's voice was weaker than an Alpha's, Stiles had still felt terrified because he had never heard one of those two voices in his life. Except Derek's, but his had been gentler than Allison's.

He had never seen her like that either and it also scared him to no end.

“Stiles, I'm sorry.”

She tried to reach for him again and this time he dodged the hand and ran away, leaving her standing there, feeling guilty.

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Derek had thought about showing up at the funeral, or maybe after, to see Stiles and comfort him. But the Sheriff would be there along with his friends, and Argent.

He had learned that she was back through Stiles, and he couldn't help but remember how good it had felt to kill her fucking aunt. He would do it all over again if it meant that he could see the look of terror she gave him when he drew the blade; the one that she had used to finish his mother; out of her bag and slowly made his way to her.

He would never regret this death in particular, and would gladly tell anyone who asked that he had killed this bitch.

He tried to be a better person, he had stopped killing people for three years now, and this chill of pleasure and revenge he always felt at the memory made him scared. He feared to be what his mother had always told him to avoid, his uncle.

Said uncle who was sitting at the end of the table, looking more than bored while a guy Derek didn't even knew the name of was making a quick summary of this month's receipt of drugs and weapons.

Peter was playing with his empty glass, looking longingly at the cabinet which held his precious alcohol.

Derek was bored too, the guy who was talking had the most boring voice ever, he was even surprised that his uncle still kept him in the pack. So Derek played with his phone when he got a text from Stiles.

'I couldn't go to the funeral, it felt too wrong. So I left. Can I come over?'

Derek wished he could get out of the most boring meeting he had ever assisted to, but his uncle was already suspicious. Derek was almost certain that he uncle knew about his deal with Isaac, Erica and Boyd, the three of them were now doing only boring and normal stuff, far away from his uncle and Izae.

And Peter knew that Derek had developed feeling for the young Omega, so going to him right now could make Peter step up and act sooner. He already didn't have a lot of time and his plan was far from okay, so he couldn't risk losing the little time he still had.

'Sorry, I'm not home, I got a job.'

Stiles answered two minutes later.

'Cool, congratulations, what is it?'

Derek cringed. Stiles was feeling down right now and he was talking so selfishly about his work instead of reassuring his Omega, it made him feel guilty.

'Boring stuff. The most important thing is you right now. Where are you? You should get home, get cozy and take care of yourself. And stop thinking.'

He looked up, trying to act normal and interested, but seriously half of them where playing with their phones, one was even sleeping on the table, and Peter didn't say anything. Not like he was listening.

'I decided to take a walk. I'll go home later.'

Derek felt even worse.

'You should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, we will drink hot chocolate, or tea and cuddle again like last time. I really liked it.'

'I loved it :-D, okay then, it sounds very good, I'll see you tomorrow. Now go back to work and try to at least look like you're listening, you lazy ass.'

'Love you.'

'Love you, too <3'

Derek smiled, looked up and froze. Peter was staring intently at him, he didn't know since how long and hoped that he hadn't smiled a lot, but still Peter saw him.

Derek tried to calm down, going back to listening the most boring person on earth, and trying to push away this terrible sensation of bugs crawling under his skin because of Peter's gaze on him.

At the end of the meeting, he didn't even had time to flee away.

“Derek, a word.”

Derek followed his uncle to the former living room and stood in front of him while Peter sat down.

“Not long before your part of the job will be done, then you'll be able to know why I need him. Happy to get out of this job?”

It was a test, he knew it. “I'll finally be able to know why, and then go back home earlier everyday.”

He tried to look detached, but he knew that his uncle was listening to his heart. Though Peter didn't show it.

It was stupid to pretend that he didn't care after how he had lost his temper against Peter. But he still had to try and hide it, even though it was futile.

“Great, you can go now.”

Derek left and Izae entered right after him. They waited a bit until Derek's car was far away from earshot.

“New merchandize tonight.”

Izae looked puzzled since they already had a new one from yesterday, but he nodded.

“Who?”

Peter sighed. “A little Omega who's starting to get on my nerves.”

 

ƱƱƱƱ

 

Stiles got home not long after having texted Derek. His boyfriend was right, he needed to get home and stop thinking.

Everyone had tried to call him, Scott telling him that he had something important to tell Stiles, and that he knew about what Allison had said and done.

He also got texts of Lydia, telling him word by word the argument between Allison and Scott, along with Jackson who was sending what Lydia wasn't fast enough to write. The red head also told him to at least get home for the curfew and stay safe.

He only had answered to his father who had sent him a text, telling him to stay safe, that no one was mad at him and that the sheriff wouldn't be home tonight, apologizing about it. John had even told him to go over to a friend's house if he wanted but as his house had been the closest, Stiles had decided to get home when the curfew started.

He had even been escorted by an OP agent since he wasn't at his house when the curfew started, so he had to get walked to his house which had been two streets away.

He sat down in his father's bedroom, feeling safer here since being alone in his own house felt scary lately. Which is how he saw the discarded files on his dad's office, in the room opposite to the bedroom.

He recognized the beige papers surrounded by a red string for unsolved.

Not really thinking, he got up and found himself standing in front of the table where laid three files. He pushed away the one marked 'Samantha Drew', trying to don't think about her for now. But he decided to keep Anthony Drew's file anyway, remembering his funeral with Scott, and Sam, and this fucking heat.

He took a little moment to remember that his heat should be there in two weeks, maybe more since it was always late or early.

He sat down and opened the huge file about the missing Omegas. He looked at each of them, his chest tightening at their once joyful faces.

He found Heather's one and started thinking about the fact that she was maybe dead.

He also found mister Strauss' one and tried to don't think about this adorable teacher who had been the better teacher of college, always trying to reassure and help his students. He had helped Stiles a lot at participating again in class, since the Omega had become very shy in classrooms because of high school.

He found the last Omega missing, a brown haired man with maroon eyes of seventeen years old named Sean Corey, kidnapped yesterday night while he was trying to sneak out to see his girlfriend. Seven other Omegas were underage too, and almost all of them; except mister Strauss; were beneath twenty-five, the younger being twelve.

He looked at the notes and saw that his dad had taken that in account too, saying that they had a pattern, but no leads. He then turned to Anthony Drew's file and skipped to the notes, avoiding the pictures of the body, and also the description of the murder.

Under 'leads' he found the Hale's name crossed. He looked through the file again and found another file in it, named 'Hale'. Inside were four pages.

The first one was about Cora Hale, a young Beta of his age accused of the murder of a lawyer who wanted to incarcerate her older brother Derek Hale. She was scary, straight brown hair, maroon eyes, looking at Stiles like she was going to murder him. Though she had surely been looking at the officer who took this picture, it still felt like she was staring at him.

The second file was strangely about Michael Drew. He was shocked to discover that Sam's young uncle had been working with the Hales and was killed by a policeman. He had shot ten people and had been killed while trying to shoot officers. Written in little letters were the words 'took the blame for P.H'.

The third file was certainly this P.H's one. Peter Hale, the head of the Hale gang. He was very good looking, in a tailored suit, perfectly made dark hair and deep beautiful blue eyes. The only word Stiles found to describe him was 'handsome', but there was something in his eyes and smile who made him look like a psychopath.

Stiles shivered. This man had killed people and he was the uncle of the scary Cora Hale, he shouldn't think about him as a handsome man, but as a criminal.

He then turned to the last page and-

The page hit the floor soundlessly, picture down. The Omega couldn't believe what he just saw. The constant frown that had appeared once he had started being comfortable around him, though this one was deeper and scary, while the man's one was comforting and caring.

The breathtaking green eyes who made him feel like the older man was looking right through him to his soul. The awesome beard he liked to pass his hand on, laughing at the tickles they left when they kissed each other. And this damn leather jacket which made him look so hot all the time.

He picked the page again, hands shacking madly, and stared at Lucas Blake.

Suddenly every single things that Allison and Sam had told him came crashing on his mind, full force. They weren't being rude and trying to break the two boys apart, they weren't trying to make him feel sad. They had been trying to protect him from this... this monster, Peter Hale's second hand and 'most trusted nephew and killer'.

Lu-Derek, his name was Derek. Derek had maybe killed mister Drew and mister Strauss, hell he was maybe kidnapping Omegas while playing with Stiles. He felt so stupid right now, knowing that everything was fake, that each time Lucas Blake had been searching for a job he had in fact been killing people.

'Derek, not Lucas, not a lie anymore.'

Stiles got up and tried to call his dad but he wasn't answering, he tried to call Scott and Lydia too, but no one answered. He swore loudly and got his keys and red hoodie, putting on his favorite white baskets and taking his keys.

He was frantic. For a moment he thought about going to this Derek and yell at him for hours but remembered that the guy was a killer and was surely with Stiles to get to his father, so this was a no. He thought about going to Lydia's or Scott's but was afraid to put them in danger. So he decided to go to the police station and tell everything to his dad.

He got out of his house, fumbled with the keys and reached his Jeep. But before he could open it a hand clasped on his mouth, other arms circling his middle and getting his wrist in a strong grip.

There were maybe three persons. He tried to scream, to bite and to kick but they easily dodged his efforts. They took his legs too and carried him to a black van that was blocking the view of his house from anyone.

He kept screaming over and over but his voice was muffled, he thrashed but they were holding him tightly, he started sobbing and tried to plead but no one listened.

He got forcefully shoved inside the van, all of them letting him go. He took this moment to shout for help but the man was back on him in no time, hand back on his mouth while two others were holding his hands above his head, and his legs together.

He tried to plead again, terrified, tears running freely down his cheeks. They seemed to laugh at that. Their faces were hidden by black masks and it was too dark anyway to see them correctly, even with the dim light of the van.

Someone who was waiting at the wheel half yelled at them. “Can I drive now?”

Stiles hoped that one of his neighbors had heard that and was calling the police.

“Not yet.” The man above him said, taking a syringe out of his pocket.

Stiles screamed again at the sight and the man took off his mask. He had sandy hair which were strangely sticking in all directions like he had just woken up, and his eyes were of a too dark color to distinguish correctly, but it made them look like they were totally black.

He laughed harshly, making the younger shiver in fear. “A bit of Omega serum and you'll be out in no time, sweety.”

He screamed again before his head got pushed harshly to the side, and he could only see the end of the van while the mad man was pushing the needle in his neck, making him shout in pain and fear.

He could feel the cold liquid getting in his veins and spreading under his skin along his neck, shoulders and torso, reaching his arms. It felt horrible, like if they were freezing his blood.

A sensation of tiredness settled on the shivering Omega and he started whimpering, freeing some hormones of fear and pain to get to an Alpha or Beta who, after having smelled the distress coming off of the Omega, would come to his rescue. His instincts were taking over his tired mind and were using their last trick to get help. But it just made the men laugh.

The sandy haired man got too close to him, whispering in his ear, breath making him shiver. He tried to get away, but he was too weak and just twitched in their hands. “Good night little red.”

Before everything went dark two terrible thoughts came crashing through his mind, like if the situation he was in hadn't been registered by his brain. Firstly he was an Omega being kidnapped, and secondly Luc-Derek Hale was going to kill him with his deranged uncle.


	12. Author's new note

Hello, hello

Soooo, the little break I had to take to edit my work and add Sterek scene took way too long, I'm so sorry

But here is the new version, I didn't change lots of things, I found mistakes that I corrected, and I added the scenes I wanted to add ^^

And I deleted the last chapter because I didn't like it at all, I'm going to change it, the thing is I won't be able to write until next week, because right now it's college tests ^^ and I'm here, posting edits instead of studying for an important test ^^

The chapters where I added scenes are: chapter 4 and chapter 5 (I know it's not a lot, just 2 scenes, but it's better than none)  
And then I decided to change from Chapter 3 and to write 'Derek' instead of 'Lucas', because it was driving me crazy

That's all for the changes, now I'm going back to studying and I'll continue writing this fanfiction next week

Bye Bye ^^

Oh and to the person who proposed to be my Beta, I'm so sorry I didn't answer sooner, I'm really sorry :-(


End file.
